The Scarlet Side
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Ever wondered what happens on the Scarlet macaw tribe side during Rio 2? What if Blu had a Scarlet macaw brother and the Scarlet brother was forced to split from his family he knew so long and go to the Scarlet macaw tribe? Find the answers here!
1. New Year's Eve

**Well guys… Yet again I am just full of surprises… I said I was going to release this New Year's Eve… But I can't wait for that long, because I had this story idea for quite some time!**

 **Don't worry, I am still going to continue and finish my crime story I started, so don't worry if you are enjoying it.**

 **Lastly, yet again I am plagued by problems… My family is yet again yelling at me and some of my friends are being complete idiots. So much for a jolly time…**

 **Let's just start, okay?**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Year's Eve

* * *

The city of Rio de Janeiro was truly alive at New Year's Eve. Everywhere you looked there was people dancing, singing, partying alongside the beaches and outside their houses. Lights of every color shined and lit up the night, as some music was being played…

 _What is love if it's not with you?_

 _I know when you're alone, you feel it too_

 _In your arms is where I long to be_

 _'Cause being with you gives me sanity (welcome to Rio!)_

 _Oh-oh... listen to me, darling_

 _I wake up every morning thinkin' 'bout the way you feel_

 _Oh-oh... I wonder if you know it_

 _And what good is the party if you're not around?_

 _Listen to me now_

As the music kept playing throughout the city, there was a huge celebration happening at the Christ the Redeemer statue, where hundreds of birds were shaking their tail feathers off, dancing in sync to the beat. As two champagne glasses held by humans clicked together and separated, off to the front of the statue, a familiar yellow canary and a red cardinal came and bounced against each other as the canary sang along with the music.

 _What good is love... (Nico: is it a crazy love?)_

 _If it's not your love...? (Nico: is it amazing love?)_

 _What good is love... (Nico: am I your baby love?)_

 _If it's not your love...? (Nico: is it a crazy love?)_

As the canary continued singing with the music, he used the cardinal as a skateboard almost and slid down a stone stair railing until going to the bottom and flying off the cardinal, to which the cardinal took over the singing and was shaking his tail feathers while dancing to the beat.

 _This is a crazy party_

 _I'm so glad I'm here with everybody_

 _Baby, move your body, shake it to the ground_

 _Break it, break it, break it, break it, break it down, Blu!_

"Me?" The blue macaw known as Blu replied.

 _What's a song if you can't hear it too?_

Blu sung awkwardly, but everyone accepted it and continued with the music, after the music came back on, the female blue macaw named Jewel, who was Blu's wife, started singing.

 _Can't imagine dancing without you_

And Jewel slid her wing under Blu's chin to which Blu smiled and enjoyed the feeling. As Jewel stood dancing to one side, Blu came and wrapped his wings around her, singing the next line.

 _A shooting star ain't really nothin' to see_

As the music continued, the two danced around, holding each other's wings, in sync to the beat as the party continued, Jewel singing the next line.

 _If you're not right here standing next to me_

And Jewel gave a quick kiss on the beak to Blu, to which Blu went "Oh!".

The song was finally nearing the end, as everyone allowed the original singer of the song to finish while focusing on shaking their tail feathers off.

 _Oh-oh... listen to me, darling_

 _I wake up every morning thinkin' 'bout the way you feel_

 _Oh-oh... I wonder if you know it_

 _And what good is the party if you're not around?_

 _Listen to me now_

 _What good is love... (is it a crazy love?)_

 _If it's not your love...? (is it amazing love?)_

As the song ended, Blu and Jewel were dancing and Blu accidentally caused Jewel to fall and caught her in his wings before she could hit her head. The two looked into each other's eyes, Jewel smiling while Blu gave a weird look.

"For a bird from Minnesota, you got some moves." Jewel commented.

"Oh, that wasn't a move, that was an accident, but I accept the compliment." Blu quickly returned.

"It's great Rafael and Alex could watch the kids." Jewel said as the two continued dancing.

"Yeah, looks like you're stuck with me all night." Blu sweetly said.

"You're my one and only Blu."

"That's a good thing, since I am the only other one.

And the two touched beaks, but a familiar voice caused them to open their closed eyes and look to see a familiar toucan.

"Hey lovebirds, happy New Year!" Rafael shouted.

"Rafi, where are the…" Blu started, but was cut off by Rafael.

"The kids are with Luiz and Alex still, no worries."

However Blu was extremely worried.

"Worry is right here." Blu replied, pointing his wing at himself.

Blu and Jewel then heard a familiar bulldog singing and then seeing him dancing with some party decorations on him.

"Luiz, where are the kids?" Blu asked.

"Kids, I don't have any kids." Luiz answered wrongly as he was too party busy to think right.

"Our kids!" Blu and Jewel shouted together.

"Oh right, I left them with Alex."

Blu and Jewel then looked at each other.

"I know my brother." Blu said. "He is not having a good time."

Blu was right, a Scarlet macaw named Alex was tied up against a firework rocket at the mercy of three little blue birds.

"I knew I shouldn't have fallen for that!" Alex remarked as he watched his nephew and nieces working on their plans.

"This is going to be awesome!" A small male blue bird called out as he held a firework rocket and stuck it in the ground alongside a pile of rockets.

"Okay, I did all the calculations and each explosion will be in rhythm, unless I didn't carry the one." A light blue female bird wondered while tapping a matchstick against her beak.

"Here is my vision, red, blue, green, yellow, yellow." A chubby female bird said and finished the last color with admiration. "Purple."

"Here is my vision." The little male bird said while talking the matchstick from the light blue girl. "Boom, crash, bang, ka-pow." And lit the match.

"Your parents are really not going to like this." Alex told the little blue birds.

"Here we go." And the little blue bird flew froward to light the fireworks, however before he could, Jewel caught him by the talons.

"Where are you going little bird?" Jewel asked while Blu landed besides Jewel and took the match from the boy.

"Hey, what is this?" Blu asked while motioning his head towards the match.

"Dad." The boy replied, annoyed.

"You guys know the rules, no pyrotechnics without adult supervision." Blu said to which the three chicks hung their heads low.

Blu turned to the tied up Scarlet macaw.

"Bro, are you alright?" Blu asked Alex.

"I'm tied up to a firework, does it look like I'm alright." Alex replied.

"Point taken." And Blu turned to his kids. "Kids, next time ask me."

"But you always say "No"." The chubby girl remarked.

"No I don't." Blu said back defensively.

"Dad, you're in denial." The boy agreed with his sister.

"Fine, honey, do I always say "No." Blu looked at Jewel.

"Yes." Jewel replied quickly, but realized what she said. "I mean, no." And Jewel looked at her kids.

""Great, now mom is saying it too." The chubby girl sighed.

By now the matchstick burned to Blu's talons holding the match and Blu felt the heat and threw the match away. He was focused on his kids and did not notice he threw it on his tail feathers. Alex saw this and tried to warn his brother.

"Listen we are the last blue Spix's macaws on the planet…" Blu started, but was cut off by Alex.

"Blu, your…"

"In a minute brother." And Blu continued. "We have to stay safe…"

Alex was freaking out as he saw Blu's tail feathers start going black.

"Blu!" Alex started to shout.

"Hold on Alex!" Blu returned.

"Birds of blue feathers…" Blu finished and held Jewel with his wings.

Before the kids could say the family saying, Alex had enough and needed to tell Blu about his tail on fire.

"BLU!" Alex shouted at the top of his lungs. "Your tail is on fire!"

"What?" And Blu looked at his tail feathers and saw the smoke coming out of them. "No, no, no, no!" Blu shouted as he ran about, trying to put out the embers burning his tail off.

As he did so, he accidentally lit the firework Alex was on, which caused Alex to start panicking.

"That's the twenty seventh "No" dad said today, alongside with uncle Alex's fifteenth "No"." The light blue girl said, recalling all the "No", the two male adults said that today.

Blu finally managed to blow out the embers on his tail and breathed a sigh of relief, but that changed when he saw all the fireworks light up and about to go.

"Blu!" Alex shouted, a bit angry now.

"Hold on brother!" Blu shouted and tried undoing the rope holding Alex with his beak, but Blu being not that good at this stuff, got his beak stuck in the rope, Alex saw this and sighed angrily.

"Blu, you…" Alex started to say, but the firework's fuse reached its end and the rocket went up, taking both brothers with it.

Jewel and the three little birds flew up and settled down on the Christ the Redeemer statue while the rocket carrying the two brothers exploded and while Jewel held onto her kids, both brothers came falling down and landing hard close by the other family members. Both brothers regained their focus and stood up, their feathers half black.

"Oh man, how come dad and uncle Alex get all the fun." The little male bird said, disappointed.

"Look, it worked." The chubby girl said, excited about the fireworks lighting up the night.

"Well, this year is off to a great start." Blu said as he hugged his family close, while Alex hugged onto his brother.

"Except being tied up to a firework and launched into the air." Alex said, as the family enjoyed the fireworks display.

* * *

 **Well guys, here we go! An alternate version of Rio 2 where Blu has a Scarlet macaw brother, (Me!) And you are wondering… How is it that a Blue and Scarlet macaw are brothers? Don't worry! Next chapter will be the backstory to explain it!**


	2. The Backstory

**Okay guys! Before we go on to the backstory of Blu and Alex being brothers, a couple of things to say.**

 **First, Slyassassin25, yes I know it's similar. I actually had to look at his story, "Rio 2: Imagination" to get the exact lines of the movie right and I will continue to look at his story up to a certain point, this story is called "The Scarlet Side" for a reason.**

 **Second and lastly, once we get to the point where Alex has to go to the Scarlet macaw tribe alone, I will change some things, but you guys have to wait until I get to that point to find out!**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Backstory

* * *

In the vast Amazon rainforest, a tiny Scarlet macaw chick was walking through the jungle, scared as he nervously put his wings together while slowly walking froward, pushing bushes out of his way. He was trying to also look for something, turning his head in all directions. His name was Alex.

Suddenly Alex heard some rustling and moving of branches from above his head and held onto his breath as it continued. He became very scared and nearly cried as the rustling became louder and louder.

Suddenly another Scarlet macaw chick flew down and pinned Alex down, holding his neck lightly with her talons.

"Found you little bro." The girl laughed. "I won this round."

"Okay fine, can you get off me sis?" Alex asked.

"Sure." And the girl got off Alex.

Suddenly the girl became alert and smelled the air. She did not like the smell that touched her beak, it was not the smells of the rainforest, rather it was the smell of smoke.

"Alex, do you smell that?" The girl said without turning to face him.

Alex smelled the air and also smelled the smoke.

"Yeah, what is it?"

The girl then became serious.

"Alex, you got to go! Now!" The girl turned around and put her wings on her little brother.

"Why?" Alex questioned.

"Don't argue! Just go!" Alex's sister yelled. "I will find mom and dad, just go far away from here!"

Alex became scared, but did as his sister told him to do and flew off while his sister flew off in the opposite direction. As Alex pumped all his energy into flying, he looked back and saw a nightmare. Part of the rainforest was on fire and burning as trees, which was once full of life, were nothing more than tall black sticks of wood.

Alex began to cry as he thought of his family, they were probably gone by now, he was the only one left. As Alex flew on, the tears became unbearable and he landed on a tree branch, his heart was completely shattered at the thought that he was on his own now.

As Alex kept on crying, he heard some rustling again and suddenly that brightened up his mood.

"Sis?" Alex said quietly.

Suddenly a net caught him and Alex started panicking, trying to get free, but it was useless, the material was too strong and a human hand grabbed onto him. The human looked at tiny Alex evilly.

"Well, well." The man chuckled. "Looks like we have a tiny one here."

And the man threw Alex into a cage and closed and locked the door. Alex grabbed hold of the bars and as the man walked off with him, he kept looking at the rainforest, thinking this would be the last he would see of it.

A few days later, in the outskirts of the city of Rio de Janeiro, Alex was still in the cage, on a plane, getting set to go on a long trip to the United States, where he would be sold as a "pet".

As Alex sobbed in a corner, the door suddenly opened and a human hand came in and placed a blue bird down in the same cage as Alex. The blue bird looked as terrified as Alex was and was also crying. Alex felt the same way as this bird, thinking that the bird also lost his family as well. Alex stood up and walked to the bird.

"Hey, it's okay." Alex softly said. "I know how you feel." And Alex sat besides the blue bird who looked a bit younger than him.

"You do?" The blue bird asked.

"Of course, I was taken from my home as well." Alex replied sadly. "My name is Alex by the way, what's your's?"

"I don't know." The bird answered.

"How about I just call you "Blu"." Alex tried putting on a smile.

"Okay."

And Alex put his wing over Blu, giving comfort.

"It's going to be okay, we have each other." Alex said and the two became quiet.

A few days later, the two chicks were in a crate, in a truck, which was driving towards the town of Moose Lake, Minnesota.

As the truck suddenly stopped and the back door got open, the crate that held Blu and Alex flew out into the snow covered sidewalk. The two chicks felt the cold and they huddled up with each other against a corner, shivering and freezing, as they thought they would turn into blocks of ice. Suddenly the crate opened up to reveal, not a mean looking huge man, but a tiny girl with glasses, who smiled at seeing the two chicks and got her hands down to take out the two frightened little birds.

"Hey it's okay." The girl softly said as she picked up both Blu and Alex.

"I'll take care of both of you." And the girl brought their tiny bodies up against her face, which the two chicks felt warm and relaxed.

As the years went by, both Blu and Alex enjoyed the time with their human friend, Linda. They became comfortable living with her and they eventually enjoyed Minnesota and all it had to offer. The three did many things together and shared each other's company.

Blu and Alex themselves, even if they were of two different species of macaws, they became close friends and went on to treat each other as brothers, they had each other, they were family now.

Then came the time Blu was found by Tulio and had to go to Rio to meet the only other blue macaw known, a female named Jewel, to save the blue macaws. Even thought Alex could stay behind in Minnesota, he decided to go with his brother and be there with him.

What followed was an adventure for Alex, Blu, and Jewel as they went through stuff like being party crashed by tiny monkeys and falling through the sky while hitting hang gliders. It ended with the three falling off a plane and Blu and Jewel finally having a kiss and Blu flying for the first time. Alex, in the meantime, as he already knew how to fly, was impressed by his younger brothers' new found ability.

As time went on, Alex, Blu and Jewel stayed in Rio, where all three continued to enjoy their lives with each other, Blu and Jewel became official mates and were married right next to Linda and Tulio, who were a couple now. Alex was there as Blu's best man, where he cheered on his little brother. Blu and Jewel eventually had three chicks, a boy and two girls, (Not going to reveal the names yet! Following the movie!) And Alex was a very proud and happy uncle, helping to raise his nephew and nieces alongside Blu and Jewel.

And so the family continued to live their lives in peace in Rio, happy as they could ever be.

* * *

 **Well guys, there we have it! The backstory of how Blu and Alex became brothers and the time until right now in the story!**


	3. Not the Amazon

**Well guys, I have decided to put my crime story on hold and work on this for now, because I am more excited to write this story currently.**

 **Other than that, I don't think there is anything else, so let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Not the Amazon…

* * *

Its been a couple of months since New Year's and it was just another bright and sunny day in Rio, in the forests surrounding the city, a light blue female bird was overjoyed as she tossed up a nut from her talons. It was Jewel and she was very excited as she flew out of the forests and into the city. She passed by the humans just doing what they normally do. As she once again entered the edge of the forests, she passed by a watchtower, where Fernando was writing something down on a notepad with some tiny birds on his shoulders. He saw Jewel fly by and waved to her.

"Good morning Jewel!" Fernando called out to her.

Jewel happily squawked back at Fernando and saw her destination, a small cottage and besides that, a group of five birdhouses. One of each of the kids, one for her and Blu, and the last one for Alex. As Jewel settled down on a small wooden platform next to the birdhouses, she called for her family.

"Hey everyone!" Jewel excitedly said as she took some breaths from flying. "Look what I found."

Jewel peeped her head in her and Blu's birdhouse and found no Blu.

"Blu?" Jewel took her head out and called to the other birdhouses.

"Kids? Alex?" Jewel wondered. "Where did everyone…" She was stopped when she heard Blu's voice coming from the cottage.

"Okay, who's ready for some breakfast?"

"Unbelievable." Was all Jewel could say, as she cocked her head to the side.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Blu was checking to make sure the pancakes he was making were cooked and ready to be eaten. When he was satisfied, he held onto the spatula and with it, he put the pancake onto a stack of them on a plate, where his two girls were standing besides the plate. Meanwhile Alex was close by, just waiting for his pancakes and drinking his favorite drink, coffee with some milk and maple syrup added in it.

"Did you know, that these whole-wheat pancakes have twice the vitamins and minerals as regular pancakes." The light blue girl said as she stood up tall, while the chubby girl put on some whipped cream on top of the stack of pancakes.

"And with the blueberries, it's four times as tasty." Blu added and then flew to the fridge, opening it to look for the blueberries. "Hey where are the blueberries?" Blu wondered as they were not there.

"Hey dad, looking for these." Blu's boy said as he balanced a blueberry on his beak.

"Great." Blu said as he closed the fridge and stared at his son with a determined look.

The boy knocked a berry towards Blu and Blu managed to catch it and tossed it up and down in the air, playing soccer with it.

"It's down to the final minute, he's got magic in his feet, he shoots, he…" Before Blu could kick the berry towards the pancakes, Alex decided to have a little fun with his brother and took the berry and with his talons he flipped it and ate it.

"And the opposing team eats it!" Alex shouted.

"Alex!" Blu stared at his older brother.

"Don't worry dad, there is much more than that." And the boy kicked several more berries he lined up towards the two adult males.

While berries hit Blu, Alex tried to catch one in his beak, but instead one splashed against forehead, creating a purple spot. And while Blu was trying to dodge the berries, his talons went down on the handle of the pan that had a pancake on it. As Blu was hit by the pan and disoriented, the pancake flew up into the air, the boy going to meet the pancake, but that did not happen. The pancake instead hit Jewel as she came in.

"Oh boy." Alex said as he took a step back, not wanting to be part of Jewel's fury.

As the pancake slid down Jewel's face, she had a very annoyed look on her face, and looked at her family, with a "What is going on here?" look.

"Busted." The chubby girl said and her sister added. "Time to go."

"I'm just going to be with the girls." Alex whispered to Blu before joining the girls.

"Blu." Jewel sighed. "We talked about this."

"Did we?" And Blu became nervous. "So what do you have there?" Blu quickly said to change the topic.

"Breakfast." Jewel replied and held up the nut she was carrying in her talons.

"That's funny, but seriously what is that?"

"It's a brazil nut." Jewel rolled her eyes. "I never thought I would find one this close to the city, I want to show the kids how to open one."

"You mean like this." Blu and Jewel's son called and flipped open the top of a can of already open brazil nuts. "Dad already showed us." And the boy dug his body into the can, some nuts flying up as a result.

Blu chuckled nervously and lowered his head a little to Jewel's stern glare at him.

"Wait, wait!" Alex said excitedly. "Go back." He told Bia who was operating the remote.

Alex thought he saw Blu and Jewel for a second and needed to make sure.

"Hey bro!" Alex called out to Blu. "You're on TV!"

As Bia turned on the right channel, there was a newsperson making a report about a doctor's discovery in the Amazon.

"Dr. Tulio Monteiro, the bird man of Brazil, has made a very important discovery today." The newswoman started.

The screen than turned to a realtime showing of Linda and Tulio in the Amazon, Tulio clearly excited, as he held onto a blue feather.

"We believe we have encountered a Blue Spix's macaw, deep in the Amazon." Tulio put and waved his arm in the air.

"The Blue Spix's macaw was thought to be practically extinct, with the last remaining family living under protection at the Blu Bird sanctuary in Rio de Janeiro." The screen turned back to the newswomen.

The screen showed the pictures of the family, with Alex included flying along with Blu and Jewel and Alex giving Blu a playful back slap at Blu and Jewel's wedding.

"We're famous!" Carla explained as she was interested in this now.

"If these birds can be found, their home will be saved." The newswoman finished before it turned back to Linda and Tulio.

"There may be a whole flock out there, and if they are, we will find them and protect them. Tulio said determinedly as he grabbed Linda to his side. Linda put up her glasses and decided to wave at her two boys.

"Hi Blu and Alex!" Linda waved happily.

"Hi Linda!" Blu replied, although they couldn't see each other.

However something was wrong, Alex did not say hi too. Normally Alex was very happy to see Linda and Blu looked to see that his brother sneaked away while the news report came in. Blu looked around to see that Alex was nowhere in sight.

"Hey kids." Blu said to them. "Did you see where your uncle went?"

"No." The light blue girl replied.

"Let's go find him." Blu said.

And the family searched the cottage, but they did not find Alex. As they looked Blu realized he would be in one place, his birdhouse. Blu flew from the cottage to the birdhouses next door and put his ear against Alex's. He heard his brother pacing and mumbling to hisself, he sounded scared and frightened by something. Blu was worried and knocked on the door.

"Hey bro, everything alright?" Blu asked.

The door slowly opened and Alex peeked out.

"No Blu, it's not." Alex said sadly. "The Amazon, I told you."

Blu knew what his brother was talking about. How Alex was captured in the Amazon and seeing the fire that may have taken his family with it, it stayed in his mind forever. Alex had nightmares about it, imagining that day vividly as it was yesterday.

Jewel and the kids eventually found the two by the birdhouses and flew to them.

"Everything alright, uncle Alex." The boy asked.

"No, I don't think I can go to the Amazon with you guys, I'm sorry."

Jewel spoke up.

"Alex, we are family, we stick together, besides, this is our chance for us to be reunited with our kind, we need to go and help Linda and Tulio find them! We can't stay in Rio and live like people, we are birds, we live in the rainforest! The kids need this and we need this!" Jewel said, trying to convince Alex to go with them.

"I'm still not sure…" Alex started, but was slapped out of it by blu putting his wing on him.

"I'm willing to go Alex and you know I won't leave you behind." Blu comforted his brother.

Alex took a deep breath and looked at the family he grew up with.

"Okay, I'll go."

"Great!" Blu gave a playful slap against Alex' back.

"Yay!" The three kids called. "Uncle Alex is coming with us!"

And with that the three kids piled up on Alex, knocking him down back into the birdhouse.

Blu and Jewel giggled while Alex was struggling to get the crazy chicks off him.

And so it was set, the family would go to the Amazon, where they would try to find the rest of the Blue Spix's macaws.

* * *

 **You guys are wondering… It's so different! Just wait! I wonder what else will be different…**


	4. Trip Preparations

**Okay guys! We are just going to go right into chapter 4! Man… Two chapters per day… My mind is really fired up or something!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Trip Preparations

* * *

While Blu, Jewel, and the kids were preparing for the long trip ahead to the Amazon, Alex went to Rafael, Nico, and Pedro to tell them that they would be away for awhile.

In the city of Rio, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro were busy doing auditions for carnival, which was coming up pretty quickly and this year was hard on the party birds as they wanted to do something different and new, but it just always has to be the same.

And they certainly were out of inspiration for Eva, Rafael's wife, was doing her audition and of course, it was terrible…

 _You can't see it coming,_

 _You won't find it anywhere else,_

As Eva sang the last word, she repeated it, going higher and higher until the lightbulbs in the room broke to the high pitched tone. As the party birds were behind a plank of wood, Rafael clapped his wings in joy to Eva's singing while Nico and Pedro felt their ears burst at Eva's voice.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Rafael shouted and flew over and held Eva close to him. " That was amazing, Eva darling, you hit every note! Right guys?"

"Yeah." Pedro said slowly. "Along with a bunch of notes I never heard of." He lowered his voice.

"Rafi!" Eva shouted in anger and looked at Rafael.

"Don't worry." Rafael bowed slightly to her. "We will find the perfect spot for you."

"You better. Chao, chao, bye boys." And Eva flew up and out from the room through the ceiling.

"See you back at home my tasty mango." Rafael said to her.

"None of these acts are inspiring." Nico sighed. "I'm just not inspired, carnival is right around the corner and out reputations are on the line."

"Copy that. We need something that can make us wiggle. Something that can make us jiggle. Something that pops." Pedro replied and processed to say. "Pop! Pop! Pop! You know what pop is backwards. Pop!" And Pedro stretched out his body in a popping motion and then just as quickly folded his wings in disappointment.

"Next." Nico called, expecting just another disappointment.

However next bird did not come in and Nico and Pedro started tapping their talons.

"I said, next!" Nico called out again, a bit louder.

"BOO!" A voice shouted behind Nico and Pedro, to which the two jumped up and felt their hearts skip a beat.

It was Alex and he was laughing his tail feathers off as he saw the two jump up. He came from behind and moved quietly to scare the two and have some fun.

"Really man!" Pedro said at Alex while catching his breath. "That's not funny."

"Says you." Alex chuckled. "That was the funniest thing ever!"

"Can you just get to why you are here?" Nico asked, a bit annoyed now.

"Okay, okay." Alex replied.

Alex, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and Luiz decided to talk about it on the roof where Alex told them about the big news in the Amazon.

"The Amazon?" Luiz wondered. "Wow, that's wild."

"Yeah it is." Alex sighed.

"What's wrong Alex?" Rafael asked s he noticed Alex's sad mood.

Alex realized he never did tell the four about his past, now seems like it was a good time as ever to tell them.

"I came from the Amazon guys, I was captured from there and watched as the forest burned, my family was in that part of the forest." Alex told them, getting sadder and sadder. "Even thought I have Blu, Jewel, and the kids, I just wish I had my real family. And to go back to the Amazon, it's too scary, I have nightmares from time to time about that day."

The four understood and Rafael came up and put a wing over Alex.

"I really don't want to go, but the family will be so disappointed if I don't." Alex was on the verge of crying.

"You can do it Alex." Rafael comforted him. "Family comes first, right?"

"Okay Rafi, you're right, I can do this." Alex said, more confident this time.

"That's the spirit." Rafael patted Alex on the back.

"Okay, thank guys." And Alex flew off back to the birdhouses. "See you guys in a couple of weeks." Alex called back, turning his head while flying to look at them.

"Safe travels Alex!" Rafael called out.

"Bring me back a souvenir!" Luiz shouted.

Alex just smiled and laughed a bit while turning his head back froward to focus on flying. He just got back in time to see his nephew swinging on a rope.

"Amazon!" Alex's nephew shouted out as he beat his chest and grabbed onto a rope while swinging down to Blu, who was wearing a fanny pack. "Let's go! Come on dad!" The little chick said excitedly.

"Okay, bug spray, water purifier, band-aids…" Blu told himself as he thought of all the things the family would need on their trip. "I think I'm forgetting something." And while blu was not looking, the little male chick was digging through the fanny pack.

"Yeah, you are missing one brother." Alex called out as he landed on the platform.

"Oh there you are Alex." Blu replied. "I guess I am missing you, but really what am I…"

However before Blu could finish, his son finally found something he was interested in.

"Cool! The all-in-one adventurer's knife!" And the chick activated it. "I'll be in charge of this."

"That's not for you." Blu took the knife from his son and lifted him up until his son lost his grip and he fell down on the platform.

As Blu put back the knife in the fanny pack, the light blue girl landed down with a book open behind her uncle Alex.

"Hey dad, uncle Alex, did you know that the Amazon has snakes that can swallow you whole?"

"Actually Bia." Alex said. "I heard those stories are highly exaggerated." Alex replied, revealing the name of the girl.

"No, really. Look!" And Bia turned the book and showed Alex a pop up of a snake from her book, which scared Alex, Blu chuckling a little at his brother.

"Very funny Blu." Alex stared at his brother.

Jewel then flew in with a smile to see if everyone was ready.

"All right, ready to go?" She said as she landed in front of Bia and her boy. "A fanny pack?" Jewel looked at Blu.

"Yeah seriously Blu, why do you need a fanny pack?" Alex agreed with Jewel.

"What? we might need some stuff, like the GPS." And Blu showed a surprised look. "Oh, that's what I forgot!" And Blu peeked his head into his birdhouse to find it.

Alex sighed at his younger brother while Jewel called for her other daughter.

"Carla!" Jewel called, revealing her other daughter's name. "We're leaving."

"I'm not going, it's going to be lame." Carla replied in a rude manner.

"Teenage years coming up, maybe?" Alex said in response.

"Yeah, don't remind me Alex." Jewel sighed.

As Jewel finished that sentence, Blu found his GPS snd held it in his wings, he was going to use it to help them find the Amazon.

"Okay, here it is, the voice recognition makes it totally foolproof. Here watch." And Blu started speaking to the GPS. "Find Linda and Tulio."

The GPS clearly got the message wrong for it said. "Searching for Dinner in Tokyo."

"Yeah, completely foolproof." Alex commented and chuckled, while Blu blushed.

"Well that does sound like a good suggestion." Blu thought of a comeback.

"You trust this woman?" Jewel asked.

"Yes, I do." Blu replied in a robotic voice, but was snapped out of it as he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, wait up family!" Rafael's voice shouted. "I'm coming too!" And he landed on the platform and slid to Blu and Jewel. "Don't worry buddy, we got your back."

"We?" Alex questioned.

Before Alex could think of who it could be, Nico and Pedro silently appeared behind Alex and went, "BOO!" behind his back.

Alex shot up and felt his heart skip a beat, Nico and Pedro laughing.

"Oh ha ha." Alex replied. "Okay you guys got me."

Carla, hearing Nico and Pedro opened her birdhouse door to see her two favorite uncles.

"Wait, you guys are coming too?" She asked, excited now.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. We gonna scout the wildest, coolest talent in the jungle!" Pedro explained while dancing along with Nico.

"It's out inspiration for this year's carnival show." Nico then added, spinning his bottle cap with his wing, throwing it in the air and then sliding, the cap landing on his head, while saying. "Amazon Untamed."

"Cool!" Carla shouted in joy, but then hid it. "I mean yeah, I guess I'll go." And Carla then put back her headphone she was wearing back in her ear.

"Amazon jungle or bust, baby!" Nico said while hovering in the air.

"who is ready for a tropical adventure?" Pedro came next to his canary friend.

Everyone, except for Blu shouted in joy and started flying off from the birdhouses, while Blu took out a whistle and wanted to get everyone's attention.

"Wait, we didn't do a headcount." Blu tried calling to everyone and as he looked, he noticed Bia put her book in his talons, and after talking a quick look at it, he started to fly off. "Hey guys, wait up!"

And Blu, underestimating the weight he was carrying flew off and went down rather than up.

"Recalculating." The GPS called while Alex, seeing his brother having trouble went to help him.

"Seriously Blu, you don't need that much stuff." Alex said as he took the GPS and Bia's book from Blu.

"Thanks bro." Blu said as he was able to fly now.

"Don't mention it." And the two brothers quickly flew to join the others.

As the group flew over Luiz's garage, the bulldog wanted to go too and was calling to them.

"Hey birds, wait up!"

Alex noticed Luiz and looked at him.

"Sorry Luiz!" Alex called in a sympathetic tone. "If only you could grow wings."

"Oh man!" Luiz returned. "Thanks a lot Alex!"

Alex chuckled. "Don't worry, I will try to bring a souvenir for you!"

And so the group started their long journey to the Amazon to find the rest of the Blue Spix's macaws.

* * *

 **Well guys, looks like it's Amazon or bust!**

 **I could have finished this earlier and posted it earlier, but my family yet again decided it was a good time to anger me again… So much for a good time.**


	5. Amazon or Bust

**Well guys, this is the last chapter before things will really change… Just wait until the chapter after this.**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Amazon or Bust

* * *

As the group started their journey to the Amazon, they first stopped by a large church to rest.

Blu decided to take a drink from the fresh water fountain and took out a retractable cup from his fanny pack and filled it with water. As he was enjoying the water, he looked up to find Rafael, Nico, and Pedro washing themselves from the upper fountain. Blu spit out the water, but he spit it out in the wrong direction. Alex was right behind him and Blu spit the water right on his belly.

"Seriously Blu!" Alex shouted. "That's disgusting."

After another leg of the trip, they arrived in Brasilia, Brazil's capital, and they were currently flying over a huge bridge. Blu was not paying attention to where he was flying and he was in the middle of the bridge, looking at his GPS, when Alex saw that he would crash into a truck.

"Blu!" Alex shouted to his brother.

"What?" Blu said, looking around and spotted the truck just in time to avoid it.

He flew up and went besides his brother, who stopped for him, panting for breath. Alex sighed as he looked at Blu.

"You are just in love with that thing, are you?"

"Very funny Alex." Blu replied, and the two went to rejoin the others.

As the group went into the city, the two brothers decided to stop by a soda machine with the kids to have a drink. Alex put in the coin and Blu pushed the button for the drink they wanted. As the soda was being picked and dropped, Blu's boy was on the can.

"Wee!" The boy said excited, but his face changed when the can pushed his face agains the glass of the machine and the can went down to where the two girls, Blu and Alex went to the bottom to get the soda and the boy.

However as the can came out, the boy bit his beak into the can and soda went everywhere on the four birds. Jewel, who was not with them when it happened, came and had a stern glare at her family, the boy burping and chuckling sadly.

As the day continued, the group was out of the city and now in the countryside and the sun was setting for the day. Blu and Jewel were standing besides each other, where they pointed in opposite directions. Blu just flew off in his direction while Jewel saw this and clenched her wings in anger, Alex was just confused and couldn't decide who to follow and just shrugged his shoulders.

As the long trip continued, the group was not anywhere near the Amazon and Blu was looking at his GPS, all confused. Jewel just covered the GPS with her talons and made Blu look at her, to which she pointed her wing in the right direction.

As they were once again in the countryside, the group came upon a group of Rheas and decided to rest from flying for a bit and asked for a ride, to which the Rheas let them. As the boy was riding on one and leading them, Jewel was on one, Bia and Carla were on another one, and Rafael, Nico, and Pedro were on the last one, but…

"Slower, slower, slower!" Blu shouted as he along with Alex was hanging onto another one, in response to his son, going. "Faster, faster, faster!"

Blu was hanging onto the Rhea's head while Alex was hanging onto the Rhea's tail.

As the group stopped by a small forested area, Bia was looking at her pop up book to a page of a butterfly, but Jewel smiled and closed the book, revealing to her daughter that the air was full of them. However Alex, who had quite a fear of butterflies (I do in real life!), found himself running away from a cluster of butterflies, screaming as Blu was chuckling at him. However the butterflies also decided to target Blu and covered him, to which Blu was now in the same position as his brother.

As nighttime fell, the group was flying for the night, instead of sleeping. Well most of the adults were awake. Blu was carrying Bia and the boy while Jewel was carrying Carla. Alex, Nico, and Pedro were carrying a sleeping Rafael. Even with Alex's help, carrying Rafael was tough.

"How did I get stuck doing this!" Alex struggled to say as he put all his energy into carrying Rafael.

Blu chuckled at his brother.

"Hey, you lost rock, paper, scissors, fair and square, brother." Blu replied.

"Don't remind me." Alex sighed.

Finally the group reached their destination they wanted to be in for so long, the city of Manaus, which was the gateway to the Amazon.

"Here we are kids. The gateway to the Amazon," Blu happily said as they flew above the city.

The group continued on until they stopped at the docks where the tour boats were, there they would ride a boat to the Amazon.

"Come on gang. Almost there. No more flying today. We got a boat to catch." Blu said as the group landed on the top of a vender's booth. "According to my little friend here, this boat will get there in the morning."

Before the kids could reply, Alex doubted the GPS still.

"You sure that thing is reliable Blu?" Alex asked. "I mean the trip took longer than it had to be."

"I'm sure brother, I mean…" However Blu could continue, a lot of noise coming from below was heard.

"What is that?" Alex wondered and looked down to see a mess happened while they were there.

"Probably just some mishap with something." Blu said to Alex. "We should get going, we don't want to miss the boat."

The group flew on and went on top of a boat that soon departed for the Amazon. As the boat left the city area and into the rainforests, Blu, Jewel, and Alex were standing next to each other on the edge of the top of the boat and were enjoying the evening time.

"This air, it's so fresh and full." Jewel sighed happily and then opened her wings to which Blu and Alex was taken aback by this. "Goodbye stinky city air!"

"Yeah, bye." Blu turned around and waved.

Jewel then looked at Blu.

"Hey, thanks for doing this, I really appreciate it."

Alex cleared his throat to get Jewel's attention.

"You too Alex." Jewel thanked him.

"Well, I can't leave you guys, you guys are my family and besides, without me, Blu would have a harder time." Alex chuckled.

"Very funny brother." Blu stared at him with an unamused look while Jewel and Alex giggled.

Soon it was nighttime and everyone went to sleep. Jewel was resting her head on Blu's chest while Blu was snoring loudly. Bia had her book open while Carla slept next to her with her headphones in. The boy was laying down on a small wooden plank. Nico and Pedro were sleeping next to each other while Alex and Rafael were sleeping next to each other. Alex must have been having a cuddling dream for he put his wing on Rafael and turned, so that his face looked at Rafael's face. Rafael must have imagined Alex was Eva, for he smiled in his sleep.

The quiet, peaceful night was soon shattered by the boat's horns going off and waking everyone up, well except for Alex and Rafael, who looked like they were enjoying their imaginations. The boy was shouting and waving his wings around in response to the boat's horns and Jewel shouted at her son.

"Tiago!" Jewel reprimanded the boy, finally revealing his name. "Stop fooling around."

"I didn't do anything." Tiago replied.

"Tiago Gunderson, listen to your mother." Blu raised a talon, agreeing with Jewel.

"Ah!" Alex and Rafael both screamed as they finally woke up and separated from each other.

Their beaks were almost touching in a kiss and when they woke, the two gave each other a nasty surprise as they almost did it. The two panted as they both went back a few inches and looked at each other.

"What is going on with you two?" Jewel asked, giving a weird look.

"Nothing." Alex replied, catching his breath. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

And the group went back to sleep for the night, Alex and Rafael now slept away from each other, to avoid another close call. In the morning, the group would arrive at their destination and the search for the blue macaws would begin.

* * *

 **Well guys, next chapter is the beginning of when things will really change.**

 **And just a warning, I would have a tissue box prepared for next chapter…**


	6. Separation

**Hey guys! Before we go on with this chapter, some things to say…**

 **Happy New Year's Eve or New Year's! Depends what time you are reading this.**

 **Hope you all have your resolutions for this year set and ready! I have a few so far…**

 **To just continue on with my writing this year and to share a kiss with a certain elf owl…**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Separation

* * *

As morning finally showed itself, the group woke up and after stretching their bodies and wings, they flew off into the rainforests.

"We're almost there, right?" Carla said to no one in particular, while Blu was struggling to follow the group.

"Hey guys, wait up, birds of… Nevermind." Blu said as he tried catching up to the rest of the group.

As the group settled down in the middle of the rainforest, Blu checked his GPS and the GPS stated something.

"You have reached your destination."

"You see, works like a charm. Here we are." Blu replied to the GPS.

"Yeah right." Alex said, as he nudged Blu. "Exactly where?"

"Well these things have a margin of error, brother."

"I told you not to trust that woman." Jewel added in, prideful at herself.

Meanwhile Bia saw a caterpillar and with her book in wing, identified the creature.

"That's a Heliconious larva. It's about to enter the pupa stage." Bia said with excitement, but was disrupted by Tiago.

"Ha ha, you said poop!" Tiago bumped into his sister and then went after the caterpillar.

"It's pupa, birdbrain!" Bia yelled and chased after him.

Blu saw the two and tried to say something to them.

"Kids, stay close!" Blu called after them, but they were too busy to hear their dad.

"I'll go get them." Alex said and flew off in the direction with his nephew and niece went.

"Okay, you guys stay put, and I'll look around." Blu told the rest of the group.

Meanwhile Alex was trying to find Bia and Tiago.

"Bia, Tiago!" Alex called as he walked around.

As Alex was walking around, he was a bit of afraid of the rainforest to be honest, not only that something big or poisonous would come and attack him, but the memories flooded into his head of being alone, caught and taken away.

"No Alex, got to stay focused, got to find Bia and Tiago." Alex told himself as he bravely walked through the foliage.

Soon enough Alex found the two siblings and Bia had Tiago pinned down at her mercy.

"Say it correctly!" Bia demanded.

"Never!" Tiago replied.

"Alright, that's enough you two, we got to get back to the rest of the group." Alex said, trying to defuse the situation.

"But, uncle Alex…" Bia started, but was stopped by Alex raising a wing.

"I don't want to hear it, come on, your mother and father will get worried."

"Yes, uncle Alex." The two replied and they started walking back to the group.

However, as they were walking, Alex suddenly heard some wings flapping and then stopping and then flapping again, from above them.

"You two heard that?" Alex asked.

"Heard what, uncle Alex?" Tiago asked.

"Wings flapping, I feel like someone is…" Alex started, but was cut off by several brown colored birds coming down.

Bia and Tiago were each picked up by one, while Alex was held on by the two others, it happened so fast that the three were unable to do anything. The two holding onto Alex were not so easy on him, as they were flew on.

Meanwhile with Blu and the others, Blu was being carried by another brown colored bird, not having a good time.

"I am an American citizen, you savage! I demand to see my ambassador! I know my rights! I know my rights!" Blu yelled at the bird carrying him, the bird not seeming to care what Blu was saying.

As the bird finally let go of Blu and he landed hard on the forest floor, he took out something from his fanny pack.

"Back, you barbarian! Yeah that's right, it's a spoon and a fork. Be afraid, be very afraid!" Blu waving the spork around, bumping into Rafael.

"Whoa buddy! Put the spork down." Rafael said as he put a wing on the spork, calming Blu down.

"Let me go!" Nico was heard yelling as he and Pedro were being carried by another brown bird.

"You lucky I ain't big." Pedro added.

The bird then let the two go and Pedro landed on Nico, to which Nico tried getting out from under his friend, however…

"Seriously!" Alex was heard yelling. "Can't you guys be gentle?"

But then the birds let go of Alex and he ended up landing on top of both Nico and Pedro, to which the two sighed.

"Sorry, you two!" Alex said and got off of them.

Bia and Tiago were dropped off and went to their mother while the brown colored birds went under a waterfall, to reveal…

"I can't believe we found them!" Jewel said, amazed as the branches of the trees were filled with Blue Spix's macaws in seconds.

"Well technically, they found us." Bia said.

"Okay, we're gonna need some name tags." Blu said and backed up into a light blue male, Blu dropping his breath mints while doing so.

The male picked up the small box and shook it against his ear while Blu saw him.

"Hello, okay." Blu said as the male picked the breath mints. "No, these are breath mints. Not that you need them, but they're good, you eat them." And Blu motioned his wing to his beak.

The male then swallowed the entire box, misinterpreting Blu's motions and Blu panicked a bit.

"No, not the whole box, get that out of your mouth!" Blu yelled while performing the Heimlich on the bird.

The box flew out of the bird's beak and into the talons of a bird that was hiding in the shadows of a low, empty hollow.

What's this doing here?" The mysterious bird said and then stepped out. What's going on?" The bird seemed to be much older than a typical adult and he certainly showed it.

"We found them flying too close to the humans." One of the macaws told him, while flying down next to the elder.

"What?" The elder replied in shock and flew down right in front of Blu. "And who are you?" The old bird towered over Blu, causing him to back up.

"Uh." Blu said, not sure how to respond.

"Uh, is not an appropriate answer. I asked you a question, where did you come from?"

Jewel, being the feisty and tough bird she was, stepped up for Blu and forced the older bird to now back up.

"Hey, back off!" Jewel yelled.

"Excuse me, young lady, but…" The older bird stopped as he suddenly realized Jewel's face.

Jewel, looking at the older bird, then went pale.

"I can't believe it."

"How is this…" The older bird replied, equally shocked.

"When the loggers came, there was fire and so much smoke." Jewel started to say, sounding sad.

I had you under my wing and you were…" The older bird continued.

"Gone."

"I've looked everywhere for you."

"I'm here." Jewel's tears came out and went froward into the older bird' wings. "Daddy!" The older bird wrapping his wings around Jewel, sighing happily.

"That's really her daddy?" Alex asked. "Rude much?" He whispered to Blu.

"I missed you." Jewel struggled to say, as the tears endlessly came out.

"It's okay, daddy has you now." The elder patted his daughter' back. "Look at you, my little girl, all grown up. You're so beautiful." Jewel dropped her head, the elder raising it up with his wing.

"Just like your mother." Jewel smiling as she looked at her dad. "I'm so sorry I lost you, I can't imagine you, all alone, all this time."

"It's okay dad, I wasn't alone, Blu and his brother found me." And Jewel pointed her wing at her husband and Alex, who was zipping up his fanny pack and urged on by Rafael.

"Sure is nice to meet you sir." Blu held up his wing to which the elder ignored it.

The elder was focused on Alex and in a split second, all the blue macaws' eyes, except Blu, were on Alex.

"Why are they looking at me?" Alex whispered to Rafael.

The elder motioned for some macaws to restrain Alex so he couldn't get away. Alex was so confused as to why he was being treated this way.

"What's the meaning of this?" Alex demanded to know.

"Oh, so you don't know?" The elder said sternly at him.

"Know what?" Alex replied, confused.

"The Scarlets are our enemy, and you are trespassing here." The elder stated.

Jewel came up to her father, to calm him down.

"Daddy, Alex is a nice guy, he is no harm, he is family to us."

"Family!" The elder raised his voice a little. "How can a Scarlet macaw be in a family of blue's?"

"Daddy, please calm down, let Alex be with us." Jewel pleaded.

"Sorry sweetheart, he is not allowed in." The elder stood his ground.

"Oh, so that is how it is going to be." Jewel said to her father. "At least let him go to the Scarlet macaws and say our goodbyes."

The elder looked at Jewel and then at Blu, who both had sad eyes. He was just reunited with his daughter and if she wanted this, he couldn't say no to her.

"Alright, go ahead." The elder motioned to the two holding Alex to let him go.

As the two macaws holding Alex let him free, Blu, Jewel, and the kids ran into Alex's open wings and they all came together in a family hug.

"Okay, too much, can I have the kids first?" Alex asked, as he struggled to breathe a bit, Blu and Jewel stepping aside.

"We are going to miss you uncle Alex." Bia cried.

"I'm going to miss you little ones too." Alex said, trying to hold back the tears and addressed each one.

"Bia, promise me you will spend each day learning something new." Alex asked of her.

"I promise." Bia replied.

"Carla, promise me you will set up the best performance ever for the Amazon."

"Yes, uncle." Carla said back, confidence in her voice.

"And Tiago, promise me you won't give mom and dad too much trouble."

"I'll try." Tiago gave a little reassurance.

"I love you three like my own kids." Alex said as he gave each of them a little kiss on the top of their heads. "Now let me talk to your mother."

The kids broke from the hug and Alex was met by Jewel hugging him.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get my father to accept you." Jewel said as she held onto Alex.

"It's okay Jewel, just promise me you won't worry about me, just worry about these three little ones and my little bro, he still needs it.

"You know I'm standing right here." Blu replied, to which Alex chuckled a little.

Jewel let go and let Blu hug his brother for what may be the last time.

"It's not fair." Blu quietly said, sounding a bit angry. "This is unbelievable."

"I know brother, I know." Alex replied in a calm tone, still trying to hold back tears. "We will see each other again some day, I promise that."

"Okay big bro, good luck."

"Thanks." Alex said back and the two hugged it out.

Alex then opened his free wing and let Jewel and the kids hug him again.

"Any day now." The elder said while tapping his talons.

The family separated from the hug and looked at each other.

"I'll be fine everyone, it's okay." Alex said and turned to look at the elder. "Can I get at least an escort to the Scarlets?"

The elder nodded in approval and motioned his head to the two macaws that were holding Alex.

"Let's go, you Scarlet." One of the macaws rudely said to him.

"Goodbye my family." Alex said as he turned around and joined the two, flying away from the family he knew for so long.

As the blue family joined in the elder to go the blue macaw tribe, Alex looked back one last time at his family. A tear finally made its way to Alex's eye and fell to the forest floor, Alex just as quickly whipped it away with a talon.

"I love you, my family." Alex said in his head as he was on his way to the Scarlet macaw tribe.

* * *

 **Well guys… I don't know about you, but I actually started to feel like crying…**

 **Well…**

 **The story will now completely change… Because we are now going into what the story is all about!**


	7. Family Reunion

**First chapter of the new year, guys!**

 **And this chapter is a bit happier than the chapter before!**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Family Reunion

* * *

While Alex was being taken to the Scarlet macaw tribe by the two blue macaws, Alex was thinking about what he would expect, would he be welcomed or rejected? With his mind full of scenarios of what he would encounter. Alex was thinking so hard that the fly over to the edge of the Scarlet tribe took shorter than he thought it would.

"Hey!" One of the blue macaws shouted at him. "We're here."

"Oh." Alex snapped his mind out of his thinking. "Well, thank you, gentlemen." Alex said to the two, with a nervous smile.

The two blue macaws did not even say "You're welcome" and just took off back to their own side, sighing angrily at having to spend their time with a Scarlet.

"Wonder why they hate the Scarlets so much." Alex thought to himself, as he flew on in the opposite direction from the blue birds.

As Alex flew into the tribe, he didn't see anyone, no bird or any creature in sight. Alex was starting to think that maybe the two blue birds just left him in a desolate area of the forest. As Alex tried looking for any signs of life, he thought he heard something, rustling of branches around him, he looked to see nothing.

"Must be hearing things." Alex told himself as he flew on.

As Alex flew over a branch of a tree, something suddenly pinned him down against the trunk, hard. Alex saw black talons wrap around his neck and he looked up to see a shorter, but stronger and older looking female Scarlet macaw.

"Who are you?" The female demanded to know.

"Please, I don't mean any harm, I was just looking for the Scarlet macaw tribe." Alex pleaded with the female.

"Well, you found them." The female replied. "However, I don't recognize you, what's your name?"

"My name is Alex." Alex answered, struggling to breathe a little.

"Alex?" The female slowly said in a low tone, but shook her head a little. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I once did, an older sister named Liz." Alex answered. "I was taken from the Amazon a long time ago and the last bird I saw there was her, I still remember that day." Alex sighed sadly.

"Funny." The female replied, chuckling a little. "My name is Liz too."

"Wait." Alex said as he took a closer look at the female. "Liz?"

"Welcome back home, little bro." The female known as Liz smiled, as she let go of Alex's neck and gave him a hug.

"I can't believe it." Alex said, not believing his eyes. "You're alive?"

"Well, I'm standing in front of you, aren't I?" Then Liz got serious. "Come, there is someone who will be overjoyed at seeing you again."

The two siblings then took flight and Liz brought Alex to the tribe, where hundreds of Scarlets were, just doing what they normally do, taking care of their families, getting food, and chatting with friends. Liz saw a group of Scarlet in like a meeting and landed down behind them, followed by Alex.

An elder female was discussing important things with some males, who looked tough and had the look of the patrol guards who flew around the border, making sure no other macaws came into their territory.

"So, everyone clear on their patrol times." The elder female asked the group, the males nodding in response.

"Excuse me." Liz said to get the elder female's attention.

"Liz, what is it?" The elder female replied and turned around to face her.

"Well, I just came back from my patrol and I found something you would be interested in, well actually it's a someone." And Liz stepped aside to reveal Alex, who was standing behind her.

As soon as Liz stepped aside, the elder female gasped quietly in shock and slowly walked froward to Alex, not believing her eyes, as Alex was confused at what was going on. The elder female got to Alex and suddenly hugged him tight that Alex felt his insides squeeze.

"My son has returned." The elder female cried.

"Mom?" Alex questioned and the female let go of Alex.

"A mother never forgets her son's face." Alex' mom said with tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much."

Alex realized that even thought his mother aged quite a lot, he still remembers that face, the face he looked up at whenever he was being cradled in her wings, when he was just a tiny chick.

"I missed you too mom." Alex replied, to which his mother put her wing on Alex's side.

"There is one more family member you have to meet, let's go to our hollow." Alex's mom said. "Liz, your patrol can end now, go to your friends if you want."

"Thank you mom." Liz said and flew off to go see her friends, while Alex and his mom went to their home.

"Here we are, son." Alex's mom said as they arrived at a big tree with a huge hollow. "Our home."

The two walked in and Alex looked around, not seeing anyone around. Alex thought it would be his dad, but it was not.

"Lisa!" Alex's mom shouted out. "Come meet your brother!" Alex's mom called for her daughter to come out.

Alex was excited to meet her, for he only had one sister when he was taken away from the Amazon, now he had another one. Alex expected a female that was a little younger than Liz. What he did not expected was a young chick, which is what appeared.

The chick looked like a tiny version of Liz and she looked to be a bit older than Carla. The chick nervously stepped out of a room in the hollow and slowly made her way to her mother which she hid behind her. Alex could tell she was quite a shy and nervous one, like he was.

"Lisa, you come out from behind me and sat hi to your brother." Alex's mom said in a rather quiet, but harsh tone.

Lisa did not move, much less show her face to Alex. She seemed afraid of him.

"Hey, it's okay, little one, I am not going to hurt you." Alex softly said as he moved his head to try to get a look at Lisa.

Lisa slowly moved out from behind her mother and stood before Alex, looking a bit scared and had her head down. She was shaking a bit and her beak was trembling.

"Hello little one, my name is Alex." Alex said. "Can I shake your wing?"

Lisa slowly took out one of her tiny wings to Alex and Alex met it with his' and shook it slowly, Alex smiled.

"That's good enough for now, we can get to hugs later." And Alex looked at his mother. "What about dad?"

"Oh right, Lisa you can go back to your room." Alex' mom said and Lisa walked quickly back to her room. "Come with me, my son."

The two went out of the hollow and onto the branch outside the hollow to talk.

"Son, your dad is gone." Alex's mom simply said. "He died a few years ago while out on patrol, a panther got him while he was helping an injured macaw, he was such a good leader. However since he died, I took his place as leader and well he left an egg behind."

"Lisa?" Alex asked.

"Yes, she was born a few days after." Alex's mom answered.

"Oh." Alex felt his heart break.

"Hey, what matters is that you are home and safe, well you should get some rest, I'm assuming you had a long trip here." Alex's mom changed the topic.

"Yeah, I did." Alex replied, not bothering to tell his mom the details. "Well, I'll go take a nap."

And Alex's mom flew off back to her business of leading the tribe while Alex settled down in a spare room in the hollow and laid down with his wings over his belly. He sighed and thought about Blu and the others and how they were holding up without him.

* * *

 **Well guys…**

 **Alex has been reunited with his family and…**

 **What…**

 **Felipe is not the Scarlet tribe's leader, but my mom is?**

 **I wonder what else will be different in the future of this story…**


	8. Brotherly Love

**Alright guys! Next chapter!**

 **But before we get to the chapter, I have only one thing to say…**

 **Jewel haters…**

 **I'm not going to give up easily, so you might as well prepare yourself for a lengthy fight!**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Brotherly Love

* * *

Thunder rang in Alex's ears as he woke up with a start. Alex stood up, looking around the room he was sleeping in. It was dark, nighttime, as Alex felt his body was a bit sore from over napping.

"Guess I was really tired." Alex thought as he stretched himself and prepared to lay down again.

Even thought Alex slept, there was nothing he could do during the night. As he laid back down, he thought he heard something. Like someone shaking in fright at all the thunder outside.

"Wonder what that is." Alex said to himself as he got out from his room and into the main area of the hollow, where he listened carefully.

The sound was coming from Lisa's room.

"She must be having a hard time sleeping." Alex thought and went to her room.

As Alex looked in, he saw Lisa shaking in fright, her eyes were half open and a bit red. She looked terrified. Alex came in, but Lisa was a bit scared of him.

"Hey, it's okay." Alex softly said. "Having trouble sleeping?"

Lisa only nodded.

"Me too, little one." Alex replied and picked up his little sister. "How about I take you to my room, maybe we can help each other fall asleep, sounds good?" Alex put on a smile.

"Okay." Lisa said in a soft and quiet tone.

Alex, cradling Lisa, went back to his room and laid back against the hollow wall, rocking her gently and holding her close, while making calming sounds whenever a clap of thunder sounded. Alex then remembered a lullaby Jewel sang to Bia, Carla, and Tiago to put them to sleep. She taught him it whenever Alex was left to take care of the kids when Blu and Jewel wanted to stay a late night alone. Alex thought it would help Lisa.

Alex cleared his throat quietly and making his voice as soft as it would go, he started singing.

 _Moonbeams and starlight, magical twilight_

 _The warmest ray, hear it whispering your names_

As Alex continued, he felt Lisa's shaking slow down to a complete stop. He looked down to see Lisa beginning to smile as she clearly enjoyed the lullaby.

 _Rainbows at midnight, sparkling night skies_

 _Don't go away, stay another day._

"Who did you learn that from?" Lisa asked, now in a very peaceful voice.

"From a good friend and a great mother." Alex replied, thinking of Jewel now. "Ready to sleep?"

Lisa nodded happily. Alex laid her down in his bed and gave a kiss on her forehead. Lisa closed her eyes and soon started snoring peacefully.

"Goodnight little sis." Alex smiled and went to the hollow entrance.

There was currently a rainstorm happening outside. The rain, lightning, and thunder coming down constantly in the Amazon as Alex stared out, thinking deeply. He was thinking of how Blu, Jewel, and the kids were doing without him. They must be doing well, after all Jewel had her father now, even thought he was the reason why he was forced to go to his species. Alex sighed as he felt his heart crack thinking about his family.

Meanwhile at the blue macaw tribe…

Jewel has just put Bia, Carla, and Tiago to sleep and joined Blu at the hollow entrance they were staying in, Blu wondering about Alex too.

"What an amazing day." Jewel happily said, as Blu put a wing around her, smiling. "All this time… I never let myself hope that they were alive… But they are."

Jewel leaned into Blu.

"We found our family, Blu. This changes everything."

Blu didn't want to say it, but he had to.

"But we lost one member Jewel." Blu reminded her.

"Yeah, we did." Jewel, thinking of Alex now. "You think he is doing okay?"

"I hope he is, but it just does not feel the same without him." Blu sighed.

"Hey, who knows, maybe he found his family too." Jewel comforted Blu.

"I guess so." Blu finally said, before the two became quiet and Jewel rested her head on Blu and closed her eyes.

Morning rose again in the Amazon and Alex woke up, feeling a bit tired and exhausted as he opened his eyes and stretched his wings. Lisa was still sleeping soundly, she looked well rested from such a hard night. As Alex got out into the main area of the hollow, he saw his mother.

"Hi mom!" Alex greeted.

"Hi son." Alex's mom, who was named Maria greeted him back. "I would love to stay and talk, but tribe leader and such."

His mother then walked out and flew for a busy day.

"Oh and Lisa has school today!" Maria shouted while on her way.

Alex thought his mother could have at least dropped her off. He was thinking she never did that for Lisa since the age for her go started. However Alex thought it would be nice to do it.

Pretty soon Liz came out of her room, preening her feathers for the day, as she walked out.

"Hey Liz, want to come with me to take Lisa to school?" Alex asked.

"No can do little bro, I got a busy day with friends, see you later." And Liz just simply left.

Alex just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I am alone." And Alex went to wake his little sis.

"Lisa." Alex softly said, while shaking her a little with his wing. "Wake up, you have school."

Lisa woke up and jumped up, to Alex's surprise.

"Oh no!" Lisa shouted. "Am I late? How do I look?" Lisa started walking around in a fast pace.

"Calm down, you are not late." Alex said as he went out from his room. "Come on, we will get a bite to eat on our way there."

"You are coming with me?" Lisa asked, surprised.

"Yes, why?" Alex put on a curious look.

"Well, I always have to go to school alone, mom and Liz just seem too busy to take me there." Lisa replied, her head down in sadness.

"Hey, I don't have anything, so I am more than happy to take you." Alex replied. "Want me to carry you?"

"I would like that." Lisa tried to smile.

As soon as Alex made sure Lisa was firmly on his back, he flapped his wings and after some searching, he found a fruit tree and settled down on a branch. Lisa got off Alex' back and Alex picked two mangoes for breakfast. As he gave one to Lisa, he noticed Lisa looked a little on edge, like she did not want to go to school.

"Anything wrong little sis?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Lisa replied while eating quickly.

Alex thought there was really something wrong with Lisa, but he decided to not press her anymore about the issue. As soon as the two finished up their breakfast, Lisa got on Alex's back once more and she helped Alex find where the school was.

The school was a large open area on the forest floor where there were pretty of Scarlet macaw chicks around Lisa' age there, running about or chatting before school began.

Little did Alex know, but he would find out a lot about his new little sister by the end of the day.

* * *

 **Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed this lovely chapter. And next time we get to see what Lisa has to go through in school…**


	9. School Day

**Okay guys!**

 **Next chapter! And here we will focus entirely on Alex and Lisa and their growing relationship, before we get to something tense.**

* * *

Chapter 9: School Day

* * *

Alex settled down on the forest floor and Lisa carefully got off his back. She looked like she didn't want to go. Alex looked down to see her holding onto him with her wings.

"Hey, it's okay, it is just school Lisa." Alex softly said to her.

An older female Scarlet macaw saw the two and walked over to them.

"Hello." The female greeted. "Lisa, who is this?" The female asked her.

Lisa didn't answer, so Alex did.

"I'm her older brother, Alex." Alex replied.

"Oh, you are Maria's long lost son." The female said. "Well, I'm Lisa's teacher, Ms. Garcia, I am actually glad you are here, Lisa, you may go to class now."

Lisa got out from behind Alex and listened to her teacher and went to sit down alone, away from others.

"Alex, Lisa seems to have some problems."

"Yeah, when we were coming here, she seemed scared to come, do you know why?" Alex asked Lisa's teacher.

"Well Lisa, she is different from the others, she sits alone and does not talk to anyone. And I also noticed some bullies picking on her, luckily she never got hurt so far."

"I see, well I guess I will tell my mom when I get the chance to."

"That would be very helpful, well it is class time. It was very nice to meet her older brother, you can pick her up when school is done."

"I sure will, good day." Alex finally ended the conversation and flew off to spend his own time while waiting for Lisa to finish up school.

There was nothing Alex could really do, he didn't know anyone else besides his family and his family was busy with their own things. And he couldn't go visit his former family and friends.

"What to do, what to do." Alex hummed to himself while flying.

Little did Alex know, but a female Scarlet macaw was watching him and carefully following him. Soon Alex just decided to relax and he found a fruit tree to have a little snack. He landed on a branch and picked out a mango, to which Alex enjoyed it as he looked out at the quietness, thinking of Blu again.

Suddenly…

The female Scarlet macaw following him, showed up behind Alex and gave him a big hug, to which Alex nearly choked on the mango he was eating.

"You're alive! You're alive!" The female shouted, to which Alex was choking.

It seemed like forever until the female released Alex and Alex fell down on the branch, coughing and regaining his breath. He looked up to see a smiling female Scarlet macaw. Alex could only say one thing…

"Oh no." Alex said, feeling doomed.

The female standing in front of him was Aisling. Aisling had a thing for Alex when they were chicks and before Alex was taken from the Amazon, Aisling would bother him with sudden hugs. Alex, when he was a chick, always had to look behind his back for her, for Alex really did not like the constant hug attacks she gave, but she always found a way to do it.

"Wow, when I heard the news I thought it was impossible, but here you are, standing in front of me." Aisling happily said.

"Oh hey Aisling." Alex replied, in a not so confident tone. "Listen, I would really love to stay and chat, but I got somewhere to be."

Aisling had a serious look on her face and walked up to him.

"You don't look like you are in a hurry, I saw you land and relax, you can't escape." Aisling sternly said in a low voice.

"Oh boy." Alex thought in his head.

Aisling suddenly pulled Alex in, to which Alex struggled to escape and fly away, but it was useless. Aisling had him in a tight grip and hugged him and suddenly she pushed her beak into his's, giving him a full on kiss. After a minute, she broke it and smiled.

"I always wanted to do that, but you always fly away, not this time." And pushed her beak in again.

Alex felt like he was being tortured and just wanted it to end. After what seemed like hours, Aisling had enough for one day and released Alex from her tight hug. Alex fell and felt lightheaded as he was deprived of oxygen, he couldn't say anything.

"I'll see again tomorrow, cutie." Aisling smiled and flew away.

Alex finally got enough oxygen in him and he flew down to a small pond, where he washed his tongue with water, getting Aisling's taste out of his system.

"That was the most foul thing I ever tasted!" Alex shouted to himself.

He soon realized that it would be time to go pick up Lisa from school and after drinking some water to get his mind back to focus, he flew off to the school, happy to see his little sis again. However he was a bit worried about what to expect when he got there.

Alex's worry soon turned into a nightmare. As the school came into view, Alex saw Lisa being cornered by several boys, who were calling Lisa names and poking fun at her. Alex was shocked and angry. There were no teachers in sight, so it was up to him to help his sister.

"Hey Lisa, you know why no one likes you?" One of the boys meanly said at her.

Lisa did not answer and only cowered in fear.

"Because you are a birdbrain!" The boy answered himself.

The other boys laughed in agreement, while Lisa was on the verge of crying. It was than that Alex landed down between the boys and Lisa.

"Hey, how dare you bully her." Alex said sternly.

"And who are you?" Another boy chuckled. "Her boyfriend!"

Alex became more angry and took a step froward.

"No, I'm her brother." Alex simply stated, towering over the boys. "And you better back off."

"Or what?" The boy asked. "You'll tell our moms."

Alex had another idea in mind. Nearby was part of the Amazon river and it was filled with Pirahna. Alex smiled and suddenly grabbed one of the boys with his talons. After doing that, Alex flew to the river, with the now frightened boy.

"What are you going to do?" The boy.

"Teaching you a lesson." Alex replied.

Lisa and the other boys ran to where Alex was and saw him just above the water's edge, the boy holding tightly onto Alex's leg as he was shaking. The Pirahna must have seen the two, for they came up and wanted a meal out of the two. They started jumping out of the water, but Alex stayed high enough so that they couldn't get them.

One of them jumped high enough to bite some tail feathers off the boy and the boy started crying.

"Alright, I get it." The boy cried.

"You wouldn't bother my sister anymore?" Alex asked, an eye looking down at him.

"Yes, just get me to land please."

"Okay than." And Alex flew to shore and put the frightened boy down and looked at the other bullies. "Anyone else need a lesson." Alex looked at them sternly.

"No, we're sorry, we wouldn't bother her again." All the boys replied in unison.

"Good, Lisa, lets go home." Alex said to his little sis.

Lisa followed her older brother home and when they got there, Lisa gave a big hug to Alex, which he started blushing.

"Thank you so much, big brother." Lisa said happily.

"You're welcome." Alex blushed at his little sister hugging him. "Why don't you go rest up, you had a tough day."

"Okay." And Lisa walked to her room, followed by Alex.

"Sweet dreams, little sis." And Alex gave a warm kiss on her forehead, to which Lisa smiled before closing her eyes to rest.

Alex wanted Lisa to rest, but there was also another reason for Lisa to sleep. Alex was really worried about how she would grow up, so far it looked like she had little care from her older family members. She had to learn stuff on her own, which no chick should have to experience, they needed a parent or older sibling to guide them. Two things Lisa had, but did not receive help from.

Alex knew he needed to tell his mother that night. She needed to be told that she has been neglecting little Lisa mostly and needed to take care of her more.

* * *

 **Well…**

 **How will this family argument go… You guys have to wait!**

 **And also, my mother is really not like this, she is hard working, but also caring for her family, just like what I said on my Mother's Day one shot.**


	10. Differences

**Hey guys…**

 **Well…**

 **I'm done with my friends. I think you know what I mean.**

 **Let's just get on with the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Differences

* * *

The Amazon sky was starting to get dark, the sun making the sky an orange as Alex waited for his mother to come home. He was calm and silent as he stood at the edge of the hollow, looking for his mother.

Soon enough, he saw her flying towards the hollow, looking all tired from her duties as leader. She landed on the outside branch and saw her son with his wings crossed.

"Oh hey there my son, how was your day?" Maria asked Alex.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Alex kept his cool.

"Sure."

Alex took a deep breath and sat beside his mother, who sat down to rest her talons.

"So, what is it, my son?" Maria asked.

"Mom, you know Lisa exists, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, than why don't you take care of her?" Alex sternly said.

"Excuse me?" Maria replied confused.

"You heard me mom, I had to confront Lisa's bullies today and before that she was frightened during the rainstorm. Where were you?" Alex stated, standing his ground.

"Son, you have no idea how this tribe works, do you?" Maria replied, getting angry now.

"So I don't, so tell me how it works."

"Son, we Scarlets need to learn how to be independent, we need to learn how to be tough and scare our enemies and those who are weaker, we need to be dominant." Maria told Alex, who did not believe what he was hearing.

Growing up with Blu and Linda, and later on with Jewel and the kids told Alex that birds needed a soft heart, to care for others and helped those who were in poor shape. Alex saw Lisa needed help, so he gave it. What his mother was telling him was the exact opposite of what Alex grew up believing.

"Oh, so that includes making Lisa feel hurt every day?" Alex said, his voice getting louder.

"What?" A tiny voice sounded to which Alex and Maria turned to the entrance of the hollow and saw Lisa, curious, but also a bit frightened.

"Lisa, get back to your room." Maria told her sternly.

Lisa couldn't move for some reason, she was shocked at her mother.

"Lisa, I said go!" Maria shouted.

Lisa felt tears start coming, she was worried for her big brother. However she looked at Alex. He had a face that told her that he was alright and she should go back to sleep. Lisa went back, unable to sleep.

"And son." Maria turned to see Alex's face. "Tomorrow, you are going to spend a day without Lisa, I am putting you on patrol with Liz, maybe she can teach you some sense of how things really work here."

"Fine, but I am not changing my mind about this." Alex confidently said back before going inside the hollow.

As Alex came in, he heard crying from Lisa's room, indicting his sister heard what happened after she went back in. Maria simply ignored it and went to go to sleep herself, not bothering with the crying chick. Alex frowned at his mother's ignorance to the crying little one. Alex, after taking a deep breath and putting on his best smile, peeked into Lisa's room.

"Hey, you alright little one." Alex asked softly.

Lisa looked up and just ran into Alex, hugging his belly. Alex put his wings on his little sis and patted her back, trying to stop her crying.

"Don't go tomorrow, I need you big brother." Lisa cried.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not leaving forever." And Alex picked her up and held her close, Lisa still crying.

"You are right big brother, I felt so alone until you came. You made me feel cared for." Lisa said, between her tears.

Alex couldn't help it, but tears also started coming down for him.

"Thanks, little sis, I really needed to hear that. To be honest, you made my stay here so far bearable, I'm lucky to have a little sibling like you." Alex returned.

After the two cried a little on each other and took some deep breaths, night fully took over and the two needed to sleep. Alex gently put down Lisa to rest for the night. When she was laid down, Alex whipped Lisa' eyes and put on a smile as he sat down beside her.

"I wouldn't be able to drop you off at school, little one, just try to go tomorrow without me." Alex sadly stated. "You are going to be alright, I know you can stand up for yourself against the bullies. Promise me you will be brave tomorrow."

"I promise." Lisa replied. "Are you going to be okay tomorrow?"

"I will, I promise I will come home and see you as soon as I can, alright?"

"Alright." Lisa said. "Love you big brother."

Alex smiled and put a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you too little sis." And Alex got up and went to his room.

As Alex made himself comfortable and laid down for the night, he sighed. He wondered if Blu was in the same condition as he was in. He really missed his blue family, all those laughs and hugs they shared he really wanted that now. Alex couldn't help feeling sad and alone. However he put that aside and closed his eyes for the night.

As morning again rose in the Amazon, Alex woke up to Liz shaking him awake.

"Hey sleepyhead, it's morning, you are supposed to go on patrol with me and my group today." Liz shouted to wake Alex up.

"Alright, alright." Alex replied, very annoyed that he had to go.

Alex got up and rubbed his sleepy eyes and walked out of his room to see Lisa standing in her room entrance. She looked sad.

"Come on, you lazy butt, let's go." Liz ordered.

"Just wait a moment." And Alex went to his little sis and lifted her hung head with a wing.

"Everything is going to be alright, okay?" Alex smiled.

"I know." Lisa replied.

"You had your moment, come on." Liz got impatient.

As Alex and Liz went to join the rest of the group for their patrol, Alex looked back at the family hollow and saw Lisa waving goodbye with her wing at him. Alex felt the tears come again, but held it in as he flew on beside his older sister.

Alex didn't know it and Blu certainly did not know it, but the two brothers would see each other again pretty soon. However not in the way they would like to see each other.

* * *

 **Wondering how the two adoptive brothers will finally see each other again…**

 **You guys most likely know already, if you kept track of the events in Rio 2, so it will probably not be a surprise, but oh well!**


	11. The Nut Incident

**Alright guys, next chapter!**

 **But before we begin, I have decided to stop my crime story and focus on this entirely.**

 **I also have a very exciting sequel to this already planned, so that will come up after this!**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Nut Incident

* * *

Alex and Liz flew through the tribe until Liz swooped down and landed in front of several male Scarlet macaws, her patrol group for the day. Alex was a bit surprised, he expected a bunch of females.

"So this is the group?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Lisa replied. "You got a problem with that bro."

"Well, they are all boys, I expected a group of girls." Then Alex decided to have a little fun. "Any of them asked you out sis." Alex giggled.

However Liz did not laugh, much less smile at Alex's comment, she gave him a stern glare.

"Next time you say that, I will tell mom to send you back to school, clear?" Liz stared at Alex.

"Crystal clear." Alex returned. "No humor here." Alex said under his breath.

"Alright, let's get this patrol over with, so I don't have to babysit my brother." Liz told the group and they took off for the border.

As the group flew around, over the same path they always fly to make sure the tribe is safe, Liz was telling her brother the ways of the tribe. How they should act tough and strong and and never give in, to never compromise.

However Alex was not really listening to his older sister, he just pretended to listen by nodding every once in awhile, luckily his sister never asked what she just said. Alex was really thinking about if he should take this opportunity to sneak away from the group and go to his real family. However the thought of leaving Lisa behind, shook any thought of that. How could he leave her to suffer and live under such circumstances and be happy? Plus he promised her he would return home as soon as he could and he intended to keep that promise. I mean, even if he went to his real family, Jewel's hot headed father would just kick him out again.

"No Alex, you promised Lisa you would see her at home." Alex said in his head to diminish any thought of sneaking away.

"Look what we have here." Liz suddenly said to no one in particular to the group. "An intruder."

Indeed it was an intruder, but not just any intruder…

"No." Alex simply said as he saw the bird in the Scarlet territory.

The "bird" was none other than Blu and he looked like he was having a tough time, as he had a branch in his beak, looking like he was trying to get a nut that was attached to the branch. Blu shook the branch violently and was struggling as he was totally not aware of his surroundings.

Suddenly Blu heard something and let the branch go for a second, when he saw nothing, he went back to his business. A couple of seconds later, a red feather floated down in front of Blu and he stared up to find Liz, with the males around her, looking down at him.

As Blu looked at the Scarlets surrounding him, he saw a very familiar one behind Liz, in the very back, with a sad look. It was Alex and he was very worried for Blu. Alex wanted very much to just shout out to his adoptive brother to run, but that meant that the rest of the Scarlets would know about their relationship. Both brothers stared at each other before Liz spoke.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Liz menacingly said to Blu. "I guess old Eddie's rules don't apply to everyone." And all other scarlets, except Alex laughed. "You're on our side."

Now Blu was focused on the issue at hand as he responded to Liz.

"Really? I didn't know that, sorry." And Blu, who was holding the branch with the nut on it, let it go.

The branch was sent flying towards Liz, however with quick lightning speed, she caught it with her talons, an angry glare at Blu.

"You come here, take our food, and now you dare attack me?" Liz stated. "What kind of male disrespects a female?"

Alex, at this point, was getting angrier at his sister and clenched his talons, trying to hold back from just punching the rest of the Scarlets. Blu took a quick second to see his brother's angry face and had that "don't do it" face. Alex so wanted to do it, but his brother was right, it was better if only one of them had to suffer. Blu then replied to Liz.

"No, no, this is all just a big misunderstanding." Blu backed up a bit, a little nervous at what will happen.

"So you say." Liz replied and flew down and landed next to Blu. Even thought Liz was a bit shorter than him, she was certainly frightening at the moment. "You are lucky I am a girl and I have some understanding unlike a boy."

"I am." Blu said back, confused.

"Yes, otherwise it would have been war!" Liz said angrily. "But, my leader would not like that, so this is your first warning, next time you will not be so lucky."

"Thanks, I guess." Blu replied. "Have a nice day, I suppose."

Liz didn't even say, "You're welcome", and just flew off along with everyone else, laughing at the stupid bird that was Blu, who wandered into their territory.

"That blue macaw better learn some manners." A Scarlet said as he flew past Alex who seemed rooted to the branch he was currently standing on.

Alex looked at Blu, not saying anything, with a sorry face on. Blu gave Alex the "I'm fine" look and nodded his head to tell his Scarlet brother to go before the others got suspicious of him. Alex flapped his wings and rejoined everyone as they were talking along themselves.

The rest of the patrol was uneventful and when Alex got back home, Lisa was eagerly waiting for him and came up to her big brother with a warming hug, which Alex really needed.

"You kept your promise." Lisa happily said as she wrapped her tiny wings around Alex.

"Of course I did." Alex returned and smiled. "Lisa, I forgot to tell you something, but you must promise to not tell anyone, okay?"

"I promise."

The two siblings then went to Alex's room and Alex made sure no one was in sight.

"I bet you never heard what happened with most of life when I was taken from here." Alex asked.

Lisa heard about Alex being lost and presumed dead when he was nowhere to be found, in reality being captured by smugglers.

"Well, I heard you were lost, but no." Lisa replied, curious to hear about her brother's life.

"Well it all started in a cage with a younger blue macaw…" Alex started.

Meanwhile back in the blue macaw tribe…

"You went to get a nut for me?" Jewel asked Blu.

"Yes, but a big group of Scarlet macaws surrounded me and told me I was in their territory and told me that I was lucky that they will let me off with a warning. Alex was along them." Blu reported to his mate.

"Blu, that must have been hard." Jewel comforted him.

"It was, Alex really wanted to help me, but I gave him the silent saying of "Don't do it", I didn't want us to get hurt." Blu sighed.

"So what do we do?" Jewel asked.

"I think it is best we keep this to ourselves, I don't want to have Alex and us eventually become enemies." Blu replied. "I have an idea."

"What?" Jewel asked, curious.

Blu then told Jewel his idea, to which no blue macaw should know about it, for indeed it would spell war between the two tribes if anyone should hear of it.

* * *

 **Wait what!**

 **So the nut incident does not cause a "war" to break out? So what will? Also, what is the idea that Blu has?**

 **You guys have to wait until next chapter to find out!**

 **And also, let's just say the loggers are delayed for a bit…**


	12. Brothers Reunited

**Well guys…**

 **A guest reviewer told the future…**

" **Really great so far. Perhaps you can provide Alex with a love interest in the Scarlet(Or even Spix?...) Tribe. It would probably make the story even better then it already is." -The Reviewer**

 **Well that is not in this story… But one word… Sequel…**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Brothers Reunited

* * *

"And that's why I am part of a blue macaw family." Alex finished telling Lisa his life story.

Lisa was very amazed to hear what Alex went through. Alex had a caring family that considered him a member even thought he was of a different species. He had a sibling that shared the same personality as well as being a happy uncle to three little ones. And yet he was forced to split from the family he knew for so long and had to come here.

Lisa saw Alex's eyes start filling with tears, as he felt his heart just cry out.

"You okay, big brother?" Lisa asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, as long as you are here." Alex replied, to which Lisa gave another hug.

While the two were hugging it out, both of them suddenly heard a commotion outside their hollow. They became alert and walked out of the hollow to see Liz and a very familiar toucan.

"Rafi?" Alex asked, curious. "What are you doing here?"

"So you know this bird?" Liz asked, before Rafael could reply. "I found him trespassing into our territory, however he said he knows you and needed to talk to you."

"Yes, I do know him." Alex told his sister. "Can you let us talk privately?"

"Fine, I have to get back to patrol anyway." Liz replied and flew off.

As soon as Liz was out of hearing range, Alex and Rafael walked towards each other and gave each other a big hug.

"It's so good to see you again, my amigo." Rafael said happily.

"You too." Alex returned, just as happy. "Rafael, I would like to introduce my little sis."

Lisa was afraid and hid behind Alex, as she always does when meeting new birds.

"Don't be shy, little sis, he is very friendly." Alex urged Lisa on and she came out from hiding.

"Hi." Lisa simply said.

"Hello, little one, you look very pretty, any boys asked you out yet?" Rafael chuckled, Lisa brushing.

"Very funny Rafi." Alex sighed playfully. "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Alex." Rafael got a little serious, which was rare. "Blu sent me, he told me to tell you that he wants to see you again and that you are to meet him at night on the border."

"Wow, they miss me that much?"

"More than you know, my amigo." Rafael replied.

"Well, I am more than happy to see my brother again." Alex smiled. "Tell him I will be there to see him again."

"Great, well I better go, Nico, Pedro, and I are still doing auditions, you know almost every single one gets eaten in front of us."

Alex chuckled, but stopped when he noticed Rafael's face.

"Oh, you were not joking…"

"Yeah, it's true." Rafael sadly stated. "Well goodbye for now, my amigo."

The two gave each other a tight hug before Rafael went back to the Amazon Untamed auditions. Alex and Lisa spent the rest of the day together, Alex teaching Lisa some games he played with Blu when they were chicks. As night started to fall, Lisa was getting sleepy and started yawning.

"Does Lisa need her sleep?" Alex asked playfully.

"No, I'm good." Lisa replied, trying to keep her eyes open while yawning heavily.

"You can't fool me, little sis." Alex smiled. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

And Alex carried Lisa to her room and laid her down. Lisa, by than was so sleepy, she started snoring as soon as Alex put her down. Alex was happy to have such a nice, little sibling such as Lisa. She really made his stay here bearable.

"Goodnight Lisa, I love you." Alex softly said and gave a kiss on her forehead, to which Lisa put on a smile. "Oh, I better go."

Alex walked to the hollow entrance and prepared to take off. He looked back one last time at Lisa before he sighed and flew off into the cool, dark sky. Little did Alex know, but Lisa saw him and was soon following him.

Alex got to the border and landed down and started walking, looking for Blu through the dense foliage. As Alex was walking, he heard some soft rustling behind him, not big enough to be a full grown macaw, but a chick. Alex knew who it was.

"You should be in bed, little one." Alex said, with his head turned halfway back, talking to Lisa.

Lisa knew she was busted and walked to her big brother.

"You are going to meet that blue bird right?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, but you should really sleep."

"I can't, please big brother, can I go too?" Lisa pleaded.

Alex really couldn't say "no" to her, so he decided to let her come with him.

"Alright, you can come, but promise me you wouldn't say anything about this."

"I promise." Lisa replied with an honest tone.

Alex knew he could trust her, she never disappointed him so far, so why should she start now. And besides, it would be great for Lisa to meet a very friendly blue macaw and her other big brother.

As Alex and Lisa walked together to find Blu, they chatted along themselves to pass the time looking for Blu. As they were in the middle of talking, they heard some wings flapping and landing down a short distance ahead. Alex knew it was Blu and walked froward until he saw a very familiar blue bird standing in front of him.

"Blu." Alex simply said.

"Alex." Blu returned.

The two brothers then came froward and gave each other a hug, some tears coming out as they could finally chat with each other after being separated for a few days, but what seemed like years to them.

"I missed you so much Blu." Alex cried.

"Me too, big bro." Blu replied happily.

As the two broke the hug to finally talk to each other, they were unaware of the dangers of meeting, they were not really thinking what could happen. For soon enough, their little friendly chat would result in being caught by both the Blue Spix and Scarlet macaws.

* * *

 **Well guys…**

 **A bit short…**

 **But this leads up to the climax of the story! And quite a difference, don't you agree?**


	13. Caught

**Alright guys, ready for next chapter?**

 **Well before we continue, one thing to say…**

 **Tane the Kiwi (formerly Marcus the military macaw) is trying again as he felt his first story was not really that good and deleted that, so he is going to make another story that sounds interesting. (not going to spoil what it is!)**

 **He would really appreciate it if you guys could check it out when he does release it as he also thinks he is not appreciated.**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Caught

* * *

As Blu and Alex broke their hug, Blu noticed Lisa hiding behind Alex and wondered who she was.

"And who is this?" Blu asked, noticing a little of Lisa's head poking out from behind his brother.

"Oh, this is Lisa, my little sister, you can trust her, she gave me her word." And Alex turned to look at Lisa. "Say hi to your other big brother, Lisa."

Lisa slowly came out and Blu put a wing out for her to shake. Lisa accepted it and the two shook wings.

"Pleasure to meet you Lisa." Blu said.

"You too." Lisa replied nervously.

"So how is the rest of the family?" Alex asked, intervening, to Blu.

"Well they are happy, all of them are adapting and enjoying the wild, but we all still miss you big brother, I wish Eduardo could have let you come with us."

"And Eduardo is?" Alex asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Jewel's father." Blu replied.

"Oh, right." Alex remembering that day.

Blu saw the look in Alex's eyes and decided to change the topic.

"So how are you?" Blu asked, hopeful to lighten the mood.

"Well, it's just not the same." Alex stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I found my family, my father died a few years ago, Lisa was born a few days after. My mother and sister are like Jewel's father, hot headed and only care for their own tribe." Alex's mood lowering. "However, Lisa here is the only thing that made my stay bearable in the Scarlet tribe bearable."

"Thanks big brother." Lisa replied, blushing and giving Alex a hug.

"Well I wish I could take you guys with me, back to the tribe. Lisa could be a good friend to Bia, Carla, and Tiago." Blu smiled.

The two brothers continued with their friendly chat, not paying attention to their surroundings. As they chatted, two groups of macaws saw them and flew to them.

"So, my brother meets a blue macaw at night?" A female voice softly said. "Traitor." And her group flew to tackle Blu.

"What's he doing with a Scarlet macaw?" A male voice wondered and signaling his group, they flew down to tackle Alex.

Soon enough, both Blu and Alex found themselves utterly confused as both were pinned down to the ground with talons around their necks. Blu looked up to find Liz, pinning him down, while Alex was pinned down by a blue macaw.

The male and Liz then saw each other and grasped.

"What are you doing in Scarlet territory, Roberto?" Liz demanded to know.

"Me?" The male known as Roberto replied, stunned. "This is blue macaw territory, but the better question is, what are you two doing?" Roberto asked both Blu and Alex.

"Yes, why are you two meeting each other." Liz asked too.

Lisa, a little fearful, decided to speak up.

"Liz, can you let them go, they are just having a nice chat." Lisa softly said, getting Liz's attention.

"Lisa, go back home." Liz ordered.

Lisa, felt undecided, but seeing her two brothers pinned down, she decided to stay and help them.

"No." Lisa replied.

"Excuse me, I am your big sister, you will listen to me." Liz started to get angry.

"No, you're not, the only real sibling I have is Alex." Lisa determinedly stated, standing her ground.

"Enough of this." Roberto said angrily and let go of Alex, while Liz let go of Blu. "You two have some explaining to do."

Both Blu and Alex couldn't just fly away and escape, since they were surrounded by both Blue and Scarlet macaws. And sooner or later, everyone would find out anyway.

"Blu, we need to tell them." Alex said, sighing sadly.

"Alright." Blu agreed.

And both Blu and Alex told everyone present their life story. Both Liz and Roberto were quite stunned, but also a bit angry at this. This was bad because they had further evidence that both Blu and Alex were traitors to their kind.

"And well that wraps up to when we came to the Amazon." Alex finished, everyone, except him, Blu, and Lisa with wide, open beaks.

Liz broke the silence that came.

"Here is what is going to happen, we all are going back to our tribes and let our leaders know about this, they will decide what to do."

"For once, I agree with you." Roberto replied.

The two different groups forced the two brothers to split, even before they could give a goodbye hug to each other. As Alex flew with the Scarlet patrol, Lisa came besides him, giving her big brother a sympathetic look. Blu and Alex turned their heads around to look at each other, both had sad faces on.

When Blu got back to his family, escorted by Roberto and a couple of other blue macaws, Jewel was there with a concerned face on, as Blu, not being alone, was not a good sign.

"Blu? What happened?" Jewel asked, and before he could reply, Roberto answered for her.

"Jewel, Blu here is a traitor to his kind, meeting the enemy." Roberto stated.

Jewel could not believe what she heard. Alex was not an enemy, he was family. She became angry at Roberto and sternly glared at him.

"Alex is not a threat!" Jewel angrily said, getting right in front of Roberto. "He is our family and if I hear you say that again, you better run."

"Sorry Jewel, but I still have to tell Eduardo about this." And Roberto flew off with the other two blue macaws.

"You okay?" Jewel asked Blu.

"Not really." Blu replied, on the verge of letting a tear out.

Jewel came and comforted him. And while Blu and Jewel were hugging each other, Alex, Liz, and Lisa got back home.

"You are going to hear from mom in the morning." Liz glared at Alex before going to her room to rest up.

"Why did this have to happen?" Alex said to no one in particular while putting a his wings on his face to cover up and hide his tears, that were starting to come out.

Alex felt Lisa hug him tightly and looked down to see her.

"I'm still with you big brother, and I am going to stay with you, like you did for me." Lisa happily said with a determined face on.

"Thanks little sis." Alex smiled and hugged her back. "Let's call it a night."

And Alex took Lisa to her room, made sure she was comfortable and sang the lullaby again to her, not only to help her fall asleep, but to help him relax and clear his mind for a minute.

As Alex finished, Lisa was deep in sleep and Alex gave a goodnight kiss before going to his room and laid down. He wondered if coming back to the Amazon was a mistake, for he mostly felt sad and empty. He had such a good life with his blue family back in Rio. However it seemed like that will never happen ever again.

* * *

 **So…**

 **What will happen?**

 **And again…**

 **Please show your support for Tane the Kiwi when he releases his story.**


	14. Meaningless Game

**Well guys…**

 **Nothing to really say…**

 **So let's just continue!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Meaningless Game

* * *

In the morning, Alex woke up and prepared himself to face his mother. He took a deep breath before walking out of his room to find his mother with her wings crossed, with an angry face.

"So, my son, care to tell me why you never told me about the time you were gone?" Maria questioned, clear anger in her tone.

"Why would I?" Alex replied, trying to keep his cool.

"Well now that you and that blue macaw met in secret, we have no choice, we have to go to war with those blue macaws."

"Why?" Alex, not agreeing with this. "There is no need to fight, why can't you settle things peacefully."

"It's tradition, my son, and you will be up in front of it, whether you like it or not." Maria said in a loud tone. "Maybe that will finally change your mind."

Meanwhile with Blu, Jewel, and Eduardo…

"Thanks to your so called brother and you, we have to fight those Scarlets, do you think we like that?" Eduardo said in an almost shouting tone.

"No, sir." Blu replied.

"And to teach you a lesson, you are going to be up front, as punishment, whether you like it or not, you are going to have to beat your brother." Eduardo finally stated before flying off to get ready.

"I can't, I wouldn't." Blu said under his breath, a bit angry, after Eduardo was out of hearing distance.

Jewel came up and put a wing on Blu, trying to comfort him.

"Better to go along with dad, Blu, it will be fine, I know you are not going to hurt Alex, just as he wouldn't hurt you."

"I know Jewel." Blu sighing. "But what if I do hurt him or he hurts me, things will never be the same again."

A couple of hours later, at the Pit of Doom…

In a large rock like stadium, there in stone steps, stood the Blue macaw tribe on one side and the Scarlet macaw tribe on the other. As the teams were in the arena, the Blue and Scarlet teams on their side, Liz and Roberto stood at the center, round pillar, facing each other.

"Roberto." Liz said in a menacing tone.

"Liz." Roberto replied, in a cool tone.

As they waited for the referee, both tribes cheered for their teams, even competing to see who was the louder crowd.

Both Blu and Alex were in the back of their teams, not wanting to be up front or even try to play a major role in the game. They were thankful that it was not real fighting, but still they knew that playing sports could sometimes result in injuries and by the way the two tribes were hostile to each other, there was bound to be some injuries.

Both tribes, first the Blue macaws and then the Scarlets started to do war like cries and then after, Roberto and Liz faced each other to do a literal bird flip to see who gets the ball first.

"Heads." Liz picked.

"Tails." Roberto said after and a big bird threw in a smaller one, who landed in between the two, with his tail up.

"I hate this job." The small bird said sadly while the big that carried him picked him up and replaced the bird with a brazil nut, colored to look like a soccer ball.

Roberto started the game by kicking the ball to one of his teammates, the teammate then moved it around in his talons before passing it back to Roberto, who kicked it towards their goal, but the Scarlet goalie blocked it.

As the game fully got underway, up in like where the sports commentators sit, sat two animals, not birds, commentating on the game or "war" as the two tribes call it.

"It's a beautiful day in the Pit of Doom, the winner takes all." The larger of the two animals yelled out, the smaller one adding in his comment. "It's the best of seven, the winner takes control of the entire brazil nut grove."

As the game progressed, there was so much action, that if there was no ball, it would probably look like fighting, except that Blu and Alex were hardly getting involved and stayed mostly on the outside.

"Don't do it Blu." Blu told himself.

"Don't kick the ball Alex." Alex told himself and looked at the Scarlet tribe.

Next to his mom, was Lisa. His mom was clearly disappointed, her idea wasn't working, but Lisa had a smile for him, she was happy that her brother was sticking to his mind. Alex only had to endure it until someone kicked in the final goal, he really didn't care you won this pointless fight, he only wanted it to end too. Hopefully Blu felt the same way.

"Roberto is unstoppable! He's incredible! He's everywhere!" The larger commentator reported and continued. " Roberto springs free! There he goes, there he goes. He shoots!"

"Goal!" Both of the commentators yelled and the score keeper for the Blue macaws, a female, placed a brazil nut for one point, while the whole Blue tribe yelled in excitement.

The only Blue macaws that didn't really cheer were Blu, Jewel, and the kids. Blu only could hang his head low, as he looked at Alex, who was a distance away.

As the game continued, it was the Scarlet's turn to kick the ball and Liz kicked it off.

"Oh my!" The larger commentator stated. "Liz has the ball, the Scarlets are making a comeback." And processed to say who the ball was being tossed to, it ended up with Liz and she scored the next goal.

The female goalkeeper for the Scarlet's then placed a nut on the Scarlet's side of the score while the Scarlet tribe then went wild with excitement.

"Not all ladies are girly." Liz stated as she flew past Roberto.

As the game still continued, the ball kept on being passed between Liz and Roberto and Roberto ended up scoring another goal, but the tide soon turned as the Scarlets got two more goals in, resulting in a third to two for the Scarlets. However, all this time, both Blu and Alex refused to play a major role in the game. However, they found themselves needing to be more involved, as they both predicted, the game from now and now would be a bit violent and as well as uncalled for actions.

"I wish I could have been injured." Alex said, as he saw a Blue macaw being carried away on a stretcher.

"Ouch." Was all Blu could say as he saw the same bird moaning in pain, as he was being carried away.

The game still continued and luckily, no one has of yet passed the ball to neither Blu or Alex.

As the ball was being tossed around, it found itself in Blu's talons and Blu wanted to get rid of it, so he just threw it randomly and a Scarlet caught it.

"Thanks for the pass!" The Scarlet shouted at him

However, Roberto seized the moment to take the ball.

"Mind if I borrow this?"

With excellent skill, dodging Scarlets and nearing the goal, he kicked it and the ball went in the goal. As the Blue macaws went wild for the goal, Roberto rode on one of teammates, doing a little victory dance, two other Blue macaws flying alongside Roberto and shouted, "Oh yeah, oh yeah!"

As the female Blue macaw scorekeeper placed another nut for her team, the commentators were excited.

"We are tied in the Pit of Doom, whoever scores next." The smaller one started, to which the larger one finished. "Wins it all!"

As the ball flew past Alex, he didn't know what to do, he just stayed there as Roberto caught up to the ball and held it with his talons, kicking it to Blu.

"Blu, go!" Roberto shouted to Blu.

"What?" Blu replied, confused, but then saw several Scarlets charging at him.

Blu didn't see any Blue macaws nearby and only started flying with the ball, nowhere in particular. As Blu was flying around with the ball, a Scarlet suddenly appeared in front of him and giving a hard kick on his talons, took the ball, not caring what happened to Blu. As the Scarlet flew away, Blu felt a lot of pain in his leg and settled down to the side.

Alex saw what happened and was not paying attention when the Scarlet threw the ball to him. Alex caught it at the last moment. He could have went and scored the goal for his team, but instead he randomly threw it and flew down to check on Blu. As Blu felt the intense pain in his leg, he saw Alex fly down to him.

"Alex?" Blu questioned.

"You really think I'll ignore you to just score a meaningless goal." Alex said as landed and looked at Blu's leg. "You're going to be fine."

As Alex was helping Blu feel comfortable, the game continued and eventually the Scarlets scored the final goal, Liz kicking it in hard. The ball was going so fast, that it hit the goalkeeper on his belly and both the ball and bird went into the goal.

As the Scarlets cheered and the Blue macaws sighed in anger, Blu's family came to them.

"Blu, are you okay?" Jewel asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to Alex here, goodness it hurts." Blu said.

"Well, I'll never betray my real family." Alex replied, smiling.

Then Eduardo and Maria came down to them, both with angry faces on.

"I should have never expected more from a human's pet." Eduardo stated, as he had a look of disappointment.

"And you still need to learn, my son." Maria said after.

Jewel was angry at the two elders and started to speak, only for Alex to stop her.

"Jewel, this is me and Blu's problem." Alex said to her, and helped support Blu and to stand him up.

The two then walked up to them.

"Mom, I said it before and it still holds true, I will never change the way I think, this family of Blue macaws treated me like a family member even if I am of a different macaw and Blu here has been the best brother I know." And Alex looked at Blu.

"If you two can't accept that, then we are going to return to Rio together, whether you like it or not." Blu added.

Jewel, Bia, Carla, and Tiago walked up to the two brothers and stood with them, showing that they agreed with them.

Both Eduardo and Maria were stunned and couldn't say anything, as they faced each other, Lisa came and landed and went next to Alex.

"And I'm going with them too." Lisa said, Alex holding her close.

"I hope you two learned something today." Alex said as the family started flying off, Alex helping Blu as his leg still hurt.

Little did the mixed family know, but the rainforest was in for some big trouble…

* * *

 **Well you guys probably know what will happen next…**

 **But that's next chapter!**


	15. To Band Together

**Very sorry for the delay for this story guys!**

 **I wanted to write some other stuff and take a break from this story, but here to provide another chapter for this!**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter 15: To Band Together

* * *

As the family flew on away from the Pit of Doom, Blu took out his GPS, Linda and Tulio's campsite pinned on the device. A couple of days earlier, Blu finally managed to locate the camp and now he was leading the family to it as they flew on and found the empty site.

"Linda!" Blu called out while Alex called for Tulio.

The two brothers went in while Jewel stayed a bit behind with the four kids. The two brothers looked around, but did not see their human friends and started to get worried. Blu found a picture on a crate and had a sad face on as he looked at it.

The picture was of him and Alex perched on Linda's shoulders while Tulio had an arm around Linda. He loved that picture very much.

"Goodbye Linda." Blu said and took off his fanny pack and put it on the crate. "Goodbye, fanny pack."

"Turn around when possible." The fanny pack spoke, as if it heard Blu.

Alex heard the fanny pack and had a weird face on.

"Man, that thing is creepy." Alex commented and came to Blu and put a wing on him. "Hey, we will find them, we just got to keep looking."

However, Alex felt he was standing on something and looked to see a broken radio underneath his talons. The broken radio could only mean one thing, Linda was in trouble, Blu also looked down at the broken radio and hopped onto a crate and yelled out Linda's name.

"Linda!" Blu called.

As Blu looked around, something suddenly rammed into him and and Blu found a familiar bird standing over him, Roberto.

"Eduardo was right! Traitor!" Roberto said angrily, while looking down at Blu.

"Wait, you don't understand." Blu replied.

"What don't I understand? Siding with humans?"

At this point, Alex came up and pushed Roberto aside while Blu replied to Roberto's comment with some anger.

"What do you even know about humans?" Blu said, an even tone in his voice as he stepped away from the two.

"I know everything. They lure you in, they trap you." And then Roberto started to go a little crazy. "They destroy your mind! Polly want a cracker! Polly want a cracker! No! Enough crackers! I hate crackers! I hate crackers." And Roberto then started freaking out, by going a bit quiet and shaking a little.

As Roberto was going insane, the trio suddenly heard a loud noise and a second later, the noise revealed to be a bulldozer, knocking down the trees of the rainforest and the camp as it rampaged on.

"Come on Roberto!" Blu shouted as he started flying away from the path of the bulldozer, however Roberto was focused entirely on the bulldozer.

"Roberto, get out of the…!" Blu shouted as he and Alex pulled at him, getting him and them out of the bulldozer's path.

Roberto completely lost it and was acting crazy as he shouted out about crackers again.

"Not again! Not again!" No more crackers!" Roberto went on.

"Snap out of it man!" Alex shouted as he brought his talon up and smacked Roberto across the face, while Blu grabbed onto his beak. "Look, we only got one chance to stop this!"

"I will go to the Scarlet tribe and convince them to fight the loggers, Blu and you go back to the blue macaws and tell them about this, got it?" Alex said to Roberto.

"Yeah, I got it." Roberto finally got back to reality.

"Okay, go!" Blu shouted and Roberto started to go, but went straight into a tree.

"Wait, Alex." Blu turned to his brother. "We got to find Linda and Tulio first."

"Right, let's go." Alex replied and the whole family then went to find their two human friends.

As the family was looking for the friendly humans, Linda and Tulio were both tied up together on a tree, awaiting their fate when Linda saw a group of mostly familiar birds, flying on, about to past them. She immediately recognized her two boys.

"Blu! Alex!" She yelled out to them, to get their attention.

Both brothers looked down to see their faithful friend, Linda.

"Linda?" Blu said as he flew on down, the rest of the group following him.

"Down here!" Linda called and Blu landed on the rope holding the two to untie them.

"What, Blu, Alex?" Tulio wondered in confusion.

"What are you boys doing here? It's dangerous." Linda expressed her concern.

"That's incredible! It's a two thousand mile flight!" That's amazing!" Tulio shouted, but was cut off when Linda started running and since he was still tied to her, Linda made him bump into the tree they were tied to.

"Let's follow them." Linda shouted, as she pulled Tulio on. "I told you I heard Blu!"

While the family flew on, a large amount of birds and other animals flew or ran past the family and both brothers looked to see another bulldozer cutting down the trees, they looked a bit back to see a hollow, where a yellow female macaw was scared and was holding onto her eggs for dear life. Both brothers charged froward bravely, while Jewel made sure their own kids did not go into harm's way themselves. Alex flew on to help the macaw with her eggs to fly away to safety while Blu flew down to stop the bulldozer.

"It's okay, I am here to help." Alex said as he landed into the hollow and carefully took two of the eggs and with the mother, made his way back to Jewel.

Blu, meanwhile, surprised the bulldozer's driver and took the keys from him, the driver trying to catch Blu while he taunted the driver.

"I'll take these." Blu said triumphantly as he flew on, smiling from the little victory.

However that changed in just a few seconds. Suddenly Blu was in the middle of many trees being cut down by a much bigger machine. As the trees fell, Blu luckily managed to fly away safely, while Alex heard him.

"Blu!" Alex shouted and he and the rest of the family flew to him.

Blu finally got back to focus and what he saw, made him stop. He was in the middle, up in the air, of a huge empty cut up space in the rainforest. He saw many bulldozers, trucks, humans with chainsaws spreading out towards more trees to cut down. As he continued looking on, he realized what this meant, not only the blue macaws, but all the animals in this part of the Amazon are in danger from the ongoing destruction.

As Alex and the rest of the family flew to him, they too were completely shocked at this sight. Alex flew besides his brother and put a wing on his shoulder, Blu turning to look at him.

"We got to go back, we got to fight this and band everyone together." Blu said plainly, Alex nodding his head in agreement.

"I'll go back to the Scarlets with Lisa and try to convince them to fight this." Alex told his plan. "You, Jewel, and the kids go back to the blue macaws."

As the two different groups of macaws separated, Blu called to Alex.

"Good luck brother."

"You too Blu." Alex replied while Lisa flew besides him.

"Do you really think mom and everyone else will join us, big brother?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know little sis, but we have to try, we have to let everyone know it's now the time to put aside their feelings and fight a common foe, even if we become friends for only a day." Alex stated. "I hope they listen to reason." He said under his breath.

And so Alex and Lisa made their way to the Scarlet macaw tribe, to convince them to join the blue macaws to fend off and beat the human invaders to their home. It all comes down to a simple phrase, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

* * *

 **So guys!**

 **Will Alex and Lisa succeed in convincing the Scarlet to fight the loggers and protect their home? Will the Scarlets be willing to put aside their feelings to fight alongside their former enemies?**

 **Next chapter you will find out the answers!**


	16. The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend

**Hey guys!**

 **Pretty much nothing to say at the moment, so let's just continue!**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend

* * *

While Blu and his family went back to the Blue macaws to let them know of the impending danger, Alex and Lisa arrived back at the Scarlet tribe, where everyone was overjoyed at winning the game and were taking the full advantage of stocking up on brazil nuts for the tribe. As Alex flew past the hollows of the tribe, seeing everyone laughing and eating the nuts made him feel disgusted at his tribe's behavior.

"This is unbelievable." Alex said quietly while looking around for his mom and older sister.

Soon enough he spotted them and with Lisa, flew down to them. Maria and Liz were along a group of other Scarlet and they were eating a pile of nuts they gathered. Maria was holding a toast to a great victory and she seemed to not care about the Blue macaws or was even aware of the impending danger that they would be in.

"Mom!" Alex shouted angrily as he landed on the branch the group was on. "What are you doing?" Alex said sternly while looking straight into his mother's eyes.

"Why we are celebrating our victory, my son." Maria stated. "And why are you even here? I thought you left for good."

At this point Alex was so full of rage that he kicked the pile of brazil nuts with his talons, making them all fall off the branch and onto the forest floor below. Maria was rather shocked at her son's sudden outburst and Alex would have attacked his mother right than and there, to talk some sense into her, however Lisa grabbed his wing, to silently tell him to calm down.

"What is the meaning of this my son?" Maria demanded to know. "We were enjoying these nuts!"

Alex held his cool and stated his reasons.

"Is that all you care about mom? Some stupid nuts over a whole another tribe's loss of them? And that this tribe and everyone else here will soon be in terrible danger from loggers?" Alex told his mom.

"What?" Maria said, shocked at the last thing Alex said about the loggers. "You mean humans are nearby?"

"Oh you don't know?" Alex replied, a bit upset. "Get everyone together, I have some things to say and I will be heard this time."

And Alex flew to another branch while his mom and older sister got everyone in the tribe together. Alex rubbed his head with his wing to think straight while waiting, Lisa leaning into her brother, keeping him calm. Soon enough Liz came to them to tell them everyone was gathered for him to speak.

"Okay Alex, your demand is met, now get your speech over and done with so we can go back to our business." Liz told the two.

Alex simply ignored his sister's comment and followed her to where all the Scarlets were gathered, everyone wondering what was going on and why they were all gathered. Alex came froward besides his mother and his mother quieted everyone down. All eyes were now on Alex.

"Now I know you all are wondering why you are here. I have some terrible news for you. The rainforest is in trouble right now from loggers, cutting down the trees and clearing all the green you see around you. And very soon they will be at out doorsteps."

Alex stopped to let the news sink in. Everyone very quickly chatted along themselves, scared and shocked. Chicks were clearly scared as they held onto their mothers while fathers hugged their mates.

"We can stop this however, it's time to defend your homes, to fight alongside the blue macaws to beat a common enemy. To put aside your differences for at least one day, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Who will join me?"

No one, however, seemed really moved by Alex's little speech and no one stepped froward, staying where they stood. Alex was very disappointed and sighed angrily as he turned his head halfway around in the other way.

"I hope all of you change your minds and realize that we are all birds and should be united together. If you do, you can find us by all the noise from us defending your homes."

And Alex turned to Lisa.

"Come on little sis, let's go join the blue macaws."

And Alex and Lisa took flight and made their way back to Blu to join up with him. As they flew on, Lisa comforted her brother.

"It's alright big brother, maybe we can stay with the Blue macaws when this is done and I am with you all the way." Lisa said cheerfully.

"Thanks little sis, for everything." Alex softly replied and the two continued on their way.

Soon enough Alex saw the whole blue macaw tribe flying towards the soon to be front lines in defense of the Amazon. He saw Blu, Jewel, and the kids flying alongside Eduardo, Jewel's father and the hot headed leader of the blue macaws.

"Blu!" Alex shouted as he flew alongside his brother and smiled.

"Good, you made it brother." However Blu quickly noticed that it was still only him and his little sister. "I take it they didn't want to help us?" He asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No, I really thought I could convince them, but it seems they refuse to change." Alex replied, upset.

"Well looks like we are the only ones going in, let's give it all we got." Blu brightened up and smiled at his brother.

The huge clearing cut by the loggers soon came into view and the tribe positioned themselves all over the branches of the trees touching the clearing. As Alex stood besides Blu and Jewel while Lisa stood besides Bia, Carla, and Tiago, they all saw the bulldozers charge towards the line of trees.

"Stop, stop!" The family suddenly heard a familiar voice and looked down to see Linda and Tulio also facing off against the loggers. They stopped and held each other's hands and Tulio raised his hand and yelled out again.

"Stop!" He shouted to which the bulldozers finally stopped. "Yeah! Respect the rainforest!"

However he noticed that the drivers were not looking at him, rather they were looking up at something in the trees, blank faces on all of them. Linda and Tulio also turned around to see all the blue macaws, plus Alex and Lisa standing bravely on the trees, ready to dive in to defend their homes.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Tulio started shouting while looking at Linda, in his excitement however Tulio suddenly fainted and fell down while Linda was too late to grab him, a bit worried watching him fall.

"Drama queen." Alex remarked about Tulio.

One of the loggers suddenly started running away, only to be grabbed by a man in a white coat and a bug hat.

"Hey where do you think you are going? They are just a bunch of pigeons!" And the man pushed the logger back towards the direction of the trees. "Get back to work!"

Alex heard the man and clenched his talons in a anger.

"I know he just called me a pigeon!" Alex shouted out while Blu looked at him with a patience look.

All the loggers got back into their bulldozers and started going towards the trees again, to cut them down, not caring if the birds were on them or not.

"Lead the way Blu!" Eduardo shouted to him.

Blu suddenly was happy as he heard Eduardo.

"That's my name. Yes! You called me Blu! Yes, I am Blu!" Blu was lost in the moment and Eduardo reminded him of the current situation. "What? Right."

Alex rubbed his head for a moment, making a mental reminder in his head to ask Blu what was the deal with his name and Eduardo, however that can wait.

"Bird of blue feathers!" Blu shouted, but Alex cleared his throat. "And red feathers." Blu added, including Alex and Lisa to the group.

"Have to stick together!" Everyone shouted with pride and charged froward at the loggers.

And so the fight for the Amazon began, the result of which would be either the survival or destruction of the rainforests and for now it was all up to the blue macaws to see who would win. Alex could only hope that his mother and the Scarlet tribe would come and help defeat the loggers and run them out of the Amazon forever.

* * *

 **Well Alex couldn't convince his fellow Scarlets to join the fight to defend the Amazon…**

 **Yet…**


	17. The Fight for the Amazon

**Well guys…**

 **Nothing really to say…**

 **So let's just continue!**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Fight for the Amazon

* * *

As all the Blue macaws charged froward, the loggers became scared and started running away, some hiding in trucks. As one got in a truck, he saw three other loggers holding each other tightly while a Blue macaw tapped his beak on the windshield.

Blu and Alex, meanwhile, were leading the majority of the Blue macaws straight at the loggers.

"Everybody ready?" Blu called. "Under!" And the group flew between some loggers' legs, causing them to fall. "Over!" The group flew through the cabin of a bulldozer, causing its driver to get out and run away. "Backwards!" Blu shouted, as a a machine carrying a log was trying to knock them out, the machine missed them and the log went flying into several lined up machines, causing them to topple over.

As the adults fought, some familiar kids were also participating in fighting. Bia, Tiago, and Lisa were in a machine with a claw and the machine picked up a logger by his pants.

"Got him!" Tiago yelled.

"Wow, precise." Bia commented while holding onto the manual for the machine.

Lisa only blushed as she liked little Tiago's behavior, she thought he was rather cute.

In another part of the fight, a logger, with a monkey on his shoulder, was swinging his machete around, trying to fend off a group of blue macaws, looking determined and not afraid.

"I ain't afraid of no birds!" He shouted, and then a loud roar was heard and out of the bushes came a black panther.

Alex saw this and chuckled.

"Afraid now?" He commented while aiming for more loggers.

Meanwhile, the panther then threw up a capybara and she came out pointing an arm towards the loggers.

"Attack!" She shouted, to which varying kinds of animals charged out of the trees to join the Blue macaws in the fight.

Up in the air, Carla, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro were carrying two turtles to drop onto the loggers to knock them out.

"It's on in the Amazon!" Pedro shouted.

"Alright, hit it!" Carla added and they dropped the turtles, scoring direct hits on two loggers running about, while the turtles came out of their shells and smiled.

"High five!" One of them shouted to the other turtle and they processed to give each other a high five in slow motion.

As that was happening, a logger, still being brave ran after some macaws with a chainsaw, but then some monkeys came up from under and took it and now the logger was running scared away from the crazy monkeys. While the monkeys passed by a tree trunk, Roberto was still lost and mindless.

"Why? Why!" Roberto shouted to no one in particular.

"What is wrong with him?" Alex said, a bit annoyed at the Blue macaw's behavior and was about to go to him to slap him silly when he saw a chubby light blue macaw land besides him.

"Get a grip!" The female shouted and slapped Roberto across the face, Roberto finally getting the act and directing his craziness at a logger as he held onto the human's face and yelled right at him.

"That's my aunt Mimi." Jewel told Alex as she saw him looking at the female.

"I like her." Alex commented, as he smiled and went back into the fight.

Jewel and Mimi rejoined each other and they led their own group, carrying brazil nuts to drop them into the exhaust pipes of the bulldozers to make them useless.

"Incoming!" Jewel shouted as she, along with the others in the group dropped their nuts into an open pipe of a bulldozer, stopping it before it could knock over some trees.

While Jewel was doing this with her aunt Mimi; Blu, Alex, Tiago, and Lisa went to their own bulldozer to disable it another way.

Blu took out his all-in-one adventurer's knife and using it, he unlocked one side of the door to the inside of the bulldozer and then tossed it to Tiago, finally allowing him to use it.

"Tiago!" Blu called to him, and tossed over the knife, to which Tiago caught it and was in a happy mood.

"Now we're talking!" Tiago shouted and using the knife, he unlocked the other side of the door.

As soon as it was unlocked, Blu and Alex worked together to lift the hatch and Lisa and Tiago, holding a branch, jammed it into the inside, breaking the compartments of the bulldozer. As the bulldozer stopped moving, the four went up into the air and Blu complemented his son.

"Great job Tiago!" Blu said, as he bumped talons with him.

"Yeah, you sure are strong." Lisa quietly said under her breath, however Alex, flying beside her, heard her.

"Some chick has a crush?" Alex asked, to which Lisa blushed.

Alex then heard a voice he thought he would never hear here. For the owner of this voice, not too long ago, was upset at him and did not agree to go with him. The voice belonged to his mother.

"Mom?" Alex said, shocked, as he saw her with the whole Scarlet macaw tribe, following closely behind.

"You think we would miss this party, little bro?" Liz asked, flying besides her mother. "Game on!" And with a brazil nut she was holding onto, aimed and kicked it at a logger, the nut hitting the logger's head and making him fall down.

Blu and Alex grabbed some nuts, given to them by some Scarlets and started kicking them towards the loggers themselves, scoring their own hits. The additional reinforcements of the Scarlet macaws completely overwhelmed the loggers and they started mass running away, having enough of this and refusing to stay any longer. The man in the white coat, clearly the boss of the logging operation, was furious.

"Hey! Come back here!" He shouted in vain at his minions. "You're useless, all of you!" He continued as the loggers kept on being chased away by the hundreds of birds now flooding the area.

As Alex, Blu, and Eduardo were flying together, Alex suddenly saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Look out!" Alex shouted, warning Blu and Eduardo.

However both were knocked by the huge claw of the machine and thrown to the ground. As they returned to focus, both looked up to see the huge claw coming for them, however that did not happen.

"Pick on somebody your own size!" Linda shouted at the driver operating the other machine.

Linda was behind the controls of a bulldozer and she used the blade to stop the huge claw from crushing Blu and Eduardo. Alex happily smiled at his human companion.

"Yeah, that's the tough Linda I know!" Alex yelled out as he went to help up Blu and Eduardo.

Tulio also came and he picked up Eduardo, who panicked, not realizing that Tulio was there to help.

"I got you, it's okay, you're safe now." Tulio calmed Eduardo down and threw Eduardo up in the air, to which Eduardo flew high enough at a safe distance.

Alex helped Blu get out of the way before Linda succeeded in knocking over the other machine with the bulldozer she was operating, to which she started yelling happily and dancing a little.

"That's a Linda!" Blu told Eduardo with a big smile on his face.

"The toughest human I know!" Alex added and he did a fistbump with Blu.

The driver of the machine that Linda knocked over, fled when a group of birds, both Blue and Scarlet, forced him out. The logger started running away and just managed to catch a fleeing truck filled with other frightened loggers.

Up in the air, both Roberto and Liz faced each other, shouting happily and all of a sudden, Liz went froward and gave a hug to Roberto, to which he blushed until he went red. Every animal present then cheered for their victory as they all saw the loggers retreat for good. Blu and Alex flew down to Linda, happy as could be.

"We still got it boys!" And with each hand she fistbumped both Blu and Alex, which they returned the gesture.

However an explosion was heard and the animals all jumped up in fear. Lisa, even, was so frightened she found herself hugging Tiago, who, like Roberto, blushed madly at this act.

Both Blu and Alex looked back to see dynamite tied up to several trees and they quickly flew to get rid of them. However an old enemy of both of them would get in the way of their brave act.

* * *

 **Cliffhangar!**

 **Until next time! You guys have to wait!**


	18. Failure Again

**Alright guys! Before we go on to the next chapter, a lot of things to say first!**

 **First, I am finally back in college, which means that chapters will come out at a much slower pace, I will be able to finish this story this week, as there are only three more chapters, including this one, left!**

 **Second, please check out Blackfeathers33's "Random Fights" and Sofia Song's "Song Covers" because you can put your OCs' in them and it helps them out.**

 **Lastly, when I finish this story, I am going back to something older, something that by popular demand, I have to bring back. Medieval Adventures! Don't worry, I am only going back to that for a bit and then after that is the sequel for this story!**

 **Other than that, let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Failure Again

* * *

As both brothers charged froward to untie the dynamite, they saw the man in the white coat lighting one of them and throwing it down against a tree.

"That pigeon calling dirtbag!" Alex shouted as he flew besides Blu as fast as they could towards the dynamite.

"I have to do everything myself." The man in the white coat said angrily as he walked away to get clear of the explosion, however Blu and Alex went past him. "Hey, get away from that!" The man in the white coat demanded, but fell down when something bumped at him from behind.

"No one steals my scene!" A white cockatoo, covered with leaves yelled, and processed to go to Blu and Alex.

The man got up, a bit disoriented and saw his hat fell off of him. He reached out his hand to grab it, only for the hat to suddenly go up by itself, well the hat was on top of a snake's head and the snake did not look happy.

"Lollipop?" The man said, a bit scared, while holding out the piece of candy for the snake.

Meanwhile, both Blu and Alex were successful in getting the sting of dynamite off the trees and holding onto one end, began flapping their wings. With the end of the dynamite in their talons, they were trying to get the explosives up in the air, so it would blow up at a safe distance from the rainforest.

While they were doing this, they both felt it was heavier than it should be and both looked down to see the white cockatoo, who was climbing up to them.

"What?" Blu said, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Let go! Save yourself!" Alex added. "Come on, let go!"

However the cockatoo still continued to climb to them.

"Never!" The white bird replied, determined to reach the two.

"Are you crazy? You'll bring all three of us down!" Blu shouted in vain.

"Yeah, you out of your mind or something?" Alex agree with his brother.

Both brothers saw that the fuse was nearing its end and both took off, Blu shouting at the cockatoo.

"Come on! Fly!" Blu yelled out as he bumped into the cockatoo and the wind blew off the leaf mask of the cockatoo to reveal…

"Deja vu, Blu." Nigel said evilly.

"Nigel!" Blu realized in shock.

Alex saw his brother in trouble and also recognized the cockatoo while flying away and charged froward. Alex quickly flung Blu away further towards the forest floor and replaced Blu with him.

"Well, isn't it his big, but pathetic brother." Nigel commented before the dynamite finally reached the end of the fuse and blew up above the rainforest.

(Flashback)

On the plane, above the waters off the city of Rio de Janeiro, were Blu, Jewel, Alex, and that dreaded cockatoo Nigel. Nigel had Blu in his tight talon grip and flung Jewel against the side of the plane, cage falling on her wing and breaking it, rendering her unable to fly.

"Jewel!" Blu shouted.

"My wing." Jewel said sadly, while in a lot of pain.

"Oh pity, looks like we have two, useless…" However before Nigel could continue, a Scarlet macaw came flying back into the plane after escaping it and collided straight at Nigel, forcing Nigel to let go of Blu.

"No one hurts my brother!" Alex shouted as he started fighting it out with Nigel.

While his brother was doing that, Blu saw a fire extinguisher rolling along the floor of the plane and getting up, he took the hook of it. He nodded to Alex, to keep Nigel in place while he put the hook on Nigel's leg.

"Oh?" Nigel said, when he felt the hook on his leg.

"Goodbye, you ugly bird." Alex smiled and Blu pulled the pin of the fire extinguisher and Nigel was sent flying out the back of the plane.

(Flashback ends)

"Alex!" Blu yelled as he tried to go back for his brother.

"No!" Lisa angrily, but quietly yelled out as she could not spot him through all the smoke from the explosion.

However, the two were still alive. The explosion threw them into the forest, away from everyone. The birds were tied up in vines as well as being knocked out a bit from the explosion. Both also had blackened feathers from the explosion and they slowly rolled around in their vines, looking straight at each other. They both opened their eyes at the same time and surprised each other.

"You." Nigel glared at Alex.

"Well, isn't it that ugly cockatoo." Alex returned the gesture as well.

Nigel took the first move and started moving his wings against Alex.

"You will pay a painful piece for your pestilence!" Nigel shouted as he tried to get to Alex.

"My pestilence!" Alex yelled out as he also moved his wings against Nigel.

"A flurry of furious feathers in your face!" Nigel shouted, as he just started laughing crazily.

"Man, you are one crazy bird." Alex remarked.

As the two continued this little fight, Nigel suddenly felt a sting in his body and changed his facial expression as he screamed and no longer tried to get at Alex. Alex took this moment to cut himself and Nigel out and as the two fell down onto a fallen down tree, Alex walked away.

As Nigel got up, he saw a porcupine needle covered in purple liquid, sticking in his lower body. As Nigel was stunned, he looked up to see many blue macaws flying down through a hole in the forest canopy, the sun shining through, making the macaws look like angels.

"Is this the end?" Nigel said to himself, wing raised in the air. "I was young, too beautiful to live." He recited.

"Yeah right." Alex commented, rolling his eyes around, before Blu, Jewel, and the kids came to him, relieved he was alright.

"Bob?" Carla became confused as she stared at Nigel.

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro came in and also recognized the so called "Bob".

"Hold! That ain't Bob!" Pedro said, shocked.

"I told you I knew him from somewhere." Rafael replied to Pedro, while putting on a stern glare.

Alex rubbed his head, completely confused, and again making a mental note in his head to ask everyone what he missed.

"My final curtain call. And it's standing room only. Goodbye." Nigel finished, bowed, and in a dramatic way, he slowly died and fell down onto some flowers.

No!" A new voice yelled and it revealed to be a female purple frog, who ran to Nigel and was extremely sad that he died. "What have I done? If I cannot liveth with thee, than I shall not liveth at all." And the frog wiped some gooey liquid offf her body and swallowed it, choking and before dying with Nigel, let out a dramatic scream before going still.

As everyone was silent, looking at Nigel and the frog, Pedro suddenly started clapping his wings, Nico joining him and pretty soon, everyone else. As everyone continued clapping, Bia spoke.

"That frog is not poisonous." She said.

"What?" The frog asked while getting up, Nigel getting up after.

"We're not dead?" The cockatoo asked, stunned.

"It's a very common mistake, but…" Bia started to say, but was interrupted by a quieter voice.

"She's a harmless pseudo-dendrobates, the pink spots are how you can tell." Lisa finished, the whole family looking at her, surprised, Alex was rather impressed by how smart she was.

"But my parents always told me I was poisonous and shouldn't touch anyone." The frog explained while looking at herself.

"Huh, you just have really mean parents." Carla commented while shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh wow, so, now…" The frog began and realized what this meant. "We can be together!" She yelled out happily and started kissing Nigel repeatedly.

"Ew!" Alex shouted, as he felt he would throw up.

Nigel, however, was still bent on revenge and in a crazed state, ignoring the frog kissing him, he charged at the family. Blu and and Jewel holding onto their kids while Alex held onto Lisa.

However before Nigel could reach them, he suddenly fell down. The frog caused it and she was slowly pulling Nigel away into some bushes.

"Oh Nigel, Nigel!" She yelled while pulling him away.

Nigel was scared and tried escaping, but the frog's grip was too tight.

"No! Somebody help me!" The cockatoo yelled out.

Blu and Alex just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and with the family flew off, every other bird doing the same, leaving Nigel to his fate.

"I'm never going to let you go!" The frog continued saying.

"I'm sorry, I'll be nicer!" Nigel tried getting everyone back in vain.

"Nice try." Alex shouted back. "Have fun with that frog!"

"Never gonna let you go!" The frog yelled out happily.

"Charlie, Charlie!" Nigel shouted out in one last attempt to a male anteater.

The anteater, just threw his fore legs in the air and took his tiny hat off with his long tongue and just simply walked away, giving Nigel two thumbs up.

"This is unnatural!" Nigel shouted out before being forced into a tight squeeze between some dense foliage.

As the crowd of macaws flew off, a snake was relaxing on the forest floor. He had a big lump in his mid body with a hat on the lump. The snake then threw up a lollipop and the hat jumped up, a tiny monkey was hiding in it and he must have smelled the piece of candy, for he jumped out and excitedly started eating it.

* * *

 **Almost to the end of this guys!**


	19. Celebration

**Alright guys!**

 **Two more chapters left!**

 **Nothing to say really…**

 **So let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Celebration

* * *

Following the defeat of the loggers, a news reporter came to the Blue macaw territory and as the cameraman pointed the camera to start the live broadcast, Bia, Carla, and Tiago, along with Lisa, were happily flying past.

Tiago, being the little nuisance he was, flew onto the news lady's head to which she was a bit surprised.

"Hey guys! Hi!" She said as Tiago looked happily at the camera before flying off to rejoin the three girls. "There is nothing in my hair, right?" The news lady asked the cameraman.

The cameraman gave her a little nod, to indicate there was nothing, before she started the report.

"Okay, directly from the heart of the Amazon rainforest we have some breaking news." The news lady said while walking over to Linda and Tulio, Blu and Alex perched on each of Linda's shoulders. "Thanks to Dr. Monteiro and his team, the entire area will be designated as a national wildlife refuge."

The camera then focused on Tulio and Linda, with her two feathered companions as well.

"And together, we'll make sure this place stays safe, right boys?" She asked Blu and Alex, to which both of them squawked happily in reply.

"But that's not the only good news." The news lady added, and it showed Tulio holding onto a cage, with both Nigel and the purple frog in it.

"We found this cockatoo deep in the Amazon and he seems to have bonded with a tree frog. We are taking them back to Rio for continuing observation." Tulio explained while putting the cage onto the helicopter.

"Have a safe flight!" Alex yelled out to the two, giggling.

"Nice one brother." Blu replied and held up a wing to which the two highwinged each other.

When Tulio closed the helicopter door, the frog was overjoyed at what Tulio said and held onto Nigel even more.

"Oh Nigel, wow! A honeymoon in Rio!" The frog shouted out excitedly.

"Oh." Nigel sighed and had a sad face on.

"Yay!" The frog happily shouted as she hugged Nigel's face more.

Later that night, a huge celebration for the victory was held and as the celebration started, Carla flew down to announce the start.

"Put your paws, talons, and tails together for the most amazing talent gathered in one jungle, it's Amazon Untamed!" She shouted out happily, as she flew to the side to reveal many birds dancing to some music that was being played, while Pedro sang in the background.

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

Pedro: _Come on, get up!_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

Pedro: _Yeah! what's up?_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

Pedro: _D_ _on_ _'t bite it)_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

Pedro: _What's up? don't bite it_

Pedro chanted while flying from a line of alligators to another line of them, and in the middle of the two lines of the alligators, were some macaws riding along lily pads.

 _Oh-oh-oh... oh-oh-oh_

Pedro: _Where my birds at?_

Pedro shouted, chanting about Blu, Jewel, and Alex. Blu being pulled by Carla and Tiago, Jewel by Bia, and Alex by Lisa, to join in, as Nico started singing.

 _We're together, no matter where we may go_

Nico: _ooh…_

Mosquito band: _Ah-ah-ah_ _… ah-ah-ah_

Pedro: _Flap yo' wings!)_

 _Through whatever together, we can go far_

Pedro: _Amazon, ah-ah!_

The family joined the celebration and started dancing together, as a mosquito band played their music.

Nico: _It's the emerald we treasure, coming from the jungle to you_

Pedro: _bam!_

Carla: _Beating like its heartbeat, playing rhythms we've grown to_

Nico sang while passing by some pink dolphins and then by some blue macaws dancing on water lilies. As Nico continued, his bottle cap suddenly reappeared on his head, held by a blue wingtip. It revealed to be Eduardo and he smiled, while Nico gave him a bow. Carla came up and continued singing.

Eduardo was wearing a fanny pack similar to Blu's and he laughed while grabbing Blu with his wing, Alex just gave an amused look while shaking his head playfully.

Nico: _It's the emerald we treasure,_

Carla: _coming from the place where we live_

Nico: _The place where we live, oh-ooh..._

Carla: _The home of freedom and_

Carla and Nico: _happiness_

Nico and Carla sang the last note together before a Sloth took over the singing for a bit.

 _Time flies forever_

 _The jungle's like a breeze_

 _It's a wonder, now get out your tutu_

 _In case someone wants you to dance!_

The Sloth stopped and started snoring, her part done.

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

"Hello Amazon!" A voice suddenly called.

"Hey Luiz!" Pedro shouted as he and Nico went to greet him.

"Hey birds, I made it!"

"Welcome to the jungle, dog!" Nico shouted happily as Luiz started doing a little dance.

While this was happening, Eduardo was doing a little dance of his own, with Mimi and his grandchildren dancing besides him.

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _Hey!_

As Tiago danced along, he saw Lisa alone, a bit nervous and scared to join in the celebration. He went down to her, to get her.

"Hey, want to join us?" Tiago asked as he took out a wing for Lisa to grab onto.

"Me?" Lisa asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Lisa replied, holding onto Tiago's wing with her's and flew with him to join in the celebration.

As the kids danced with Eduardo and Mimi, Pedro continued moving along, as he passed by monkeys drumming on turtle's shells.

 _Leva na batida, bate o tambor_

Pedro: _All my turtles, hardcore turtles!_

 _Leva na batida, d_ _á_ _um show_

 _Leva na batida, whoa, whoa_

 _Leva na batida,_

The anteater, Charlie, apparently decided to join in, being free from Nigel was happily dancing step by step, while jumping through his tongue, which he made into a lasso. Rafael, even managed to let his wife join in the celebration.

"Sing it baby!" Rafael shouted while pointing to his wife.

 _leva pro gol... ah, ah, ah, ah!_

However before Eva could finish a group of tiny birds tied her up in a leaf bag.

"Rafi!" Eva shouted angrily, while Rafael put on a confused look.

Nico and Pedro both smiled at not hearing Eva's terrible singing and fistbumped each other smoothly.

Blu and Jewel were busy with each other as they danced happily together, Blu, this time, successfully let Jewel fall onto her wing on purpose and throwing her back up.

"You sure you can make the Amazon our home, with the heat and creepy bugs?" Jewel asked.

"What, are you kidding?" Blu replied, a bit surprised. "I am Mr. Jungle, totally wild and very birdly."

A spider suddenly appeared besides Blu and he got scared and fell right into Jewel's wings.

Before either of them could say anything, Alex chuckled at Blu.

"Ha ha!" Alex laughed, however he was not laughing that much longer, for a butterfly landed on top of Alex's head.

"Get it off, get it off!" Alex shouted as he used his wings to try to get the insect off.

Now it was time for Blu and Jewel to laugh at Alex, as they looked at him. Alex was not paying attention to things he could possibly run into and he found himself being tripped by some talons. The butterfly finally got off and Alex looked up to see a Blue macaw holding onto him with her wing, preventing him from hitting his head on the forest floor.

"Hi." Was all Alex could say.

"Hi." The Blue macaw returned.

Alex realized the position he was in and got up.

"I'm sorry for tripping on you."

"That's okay, I'm Lily by the way." The Blue macaw replied.

"Alex." Alex could only say as he was stunned by how pretty Lily looked.

Blu and Jewel pretended to causally dance over to them and Blu whispered something in Alex's ear.

"Smooth move, brother." Blu chuckled.

Alex felt his cheeks go red and decided to ask Lily if she would dance with him.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Alex nervously asked.

"Sure." Lily replied, also a bit nervous, as well as her cheeks also going red.

As the two danced together, the song finally started to end.

 _Oh-oh-oh... oh-oh-oh_

 _We're together, no matter where we may go_

 _Ah-ah-ah... ah-ah-ah_

 _Through whatever together, we can go far_

 _Oh-oh-oh... oh-oh-oh_

 _We're together, no matter where we may go_

 _Ah-ah-ah... ah-ah-ah_

 _Through whatever together, we can go far_

Pedro: _O_ _h_ _…_ _ah-ah!_

On the last note, only some leaves showed and Pedro came up, a bit worried.

"That's the end?" He asked, as Nico joined him and lifted his bottle cap off his head, signaling that it was.

* * *

 **I don't know about you guys, but I feel like singing and dancing with someone right now!**

 **Anyway…**

 **One more chapter to go! (Spoiler alert, it's just a small epilogue!)**

 **Lastly…**

 **Lily, again, belongs to Skyler the Elf Owl (Don't worry, I have her permission!) And that little additional part of the interaction between me and her is a hint to the upcoming sequel to this story, which will be called, "Choices".**


	20. Epilogue

**Alright guys, last chapter!**

 **Before we begin however, I will remind you again that I am bringing back Medieval Adventures! Hopefully by the earliest, Friday! If not, sometime during the weekend!**

 **I would also like to say a big welcome to yet another new family member to the archive! Please make sure to say welcome to T8E. CR34TOR!**

 **And let's finish this story!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Epilogue

* * *

Right after the victory over the loggers, things changed in the Amazon, for the better. For now, after a peaceful treaty made by Eduardo and Maria, the Blue and Scarlet macaws were no longer hostile towards each other. Sure, they still had these "hate" feelings towards each other, but that diminished over time and the two tribes helped other macaw tribes to put aside their past and look to the future.

For the Blue macaw tribe, they no longer had to fear about being extinct, for their territory, as well as the surrounding territory, was now protected by law. And hence, no loggers, smugglers or any other kind of criminal can just walk in without being arrested.

For the Scarlet macaw tribe, they certainly learned a lot, from their new tribe member, Alex. The Scarlets changed their behavior, not overnight, but overtime. They learned how to help others and share what they have to those who need help. And in return, they got help when they needed it. Even school bullies learned to be nicer to their other classmates.

For Eduardo and Maria, the two tribe leaders, became friends, strangely enough. They did share one thing in common, they lost their loved one to something. And this one fact made the bond between the two leaders more respectful towards each other.

For Blu, he learned to be comfortable with the Amazon and its wild ways, he soon became a natural in the ways of the jungle, even sometimes beating Roberto's score in jungle training by Eduardo. Yet, he was still the same old Blu, what with his personality, he still showed that shy, nervous, awkward side and also his love towards his family still remained. Eventually when Eduardo decided he was too old to lead the tribe anymore, he surprisingly handed down the tribe leader position to Blu, who had the shock of his life when Eduardo gave him the honor.

For Jewel, well she was just the same, happy to be reunited with her tribe, and most importantly, her family. She is still the tender, loving mother and mate as she always is and not once showed her displeasure of living.

For Bia, Carla, and Tiago, they loved their new home, of course, and enjoyed the wonders their new home brings. They each continued their passions, but also enjoyed finding out about new stuff. They got new friends and even "special" friends. Life in Rio for them, could not compare to life in the Amazon.

For Liz, she was pretty much the same, except she learned to be a better sister to little Lisa, even devoting some time to be with her. She still continued being her mother's winglady and carrying out her tribe's duties. She even developed a liking to Roberto.

For Lisa, she grew from a closed, shy, tiny chick, to being a more confident, more open chick, even making friends along the Scarlet chicks. She owned her change to her big brother, who helped her to stand up for herself. She still loved being a little one, having goodnight kisses from her big brother and now even from her mother now. And she was very happy when she was told she would be the next Scarlet macaw tribe leader after her mother.

For Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and even Luiz, they all decided to stay with their blue and Scarlet friends in the Amazon. Rafael, even moving his family over to live nearby the Blue macaw tribe, where he enjoyed raising his family in the new environment. All four started a new club in the Amazon, and it was very popular and helped bring together the many different macaw tribes to shake their tail feathers off.

Finally, for Alex, he decided to stay in the Scarlet tribe, surprisingly, even thought Eduardo offered him a place in his tribe. He wanted to stay, because Lisa needed a father figure in her life, having been without one almost her entire chickhood. He still visited his Blue family very often and stayed close to the family he loved very much, bringing Lisa over whenever she did not have school. Alex was happy, he had everything he could ever want, families that loved him, a home he can settle down, friends to chat and laugh with, and respect from his fellow tribe members. All Alex had left to make his life complete was someone he can truly love with all his heart, a mate that he can hug, kiss, and cuddle with, to have children of his own. But that, my friends, is a story for another time…

* * *

 **And there we go guys!**

 **The end of this story, but only the beginning of Alex's new life in the Amazon!**

 **Will he find someone to love and make his life complete?**

 **You have to wait until the sequel, called "Choices", to find that out!**


End file.
